Finding Family
by Balinor88
Summary: Harry is all alone except for Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. The five ex-gundams are shrunk to age ten. And two of them are related to Harry. They are all in need of Family prehaps they can forge one of their own? rate M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.

Finding Family

Chapter 1: Chibified

The five ex-gundams were all top agents for the Preventors, the best of the best. Which is why all five were called in by Lady Une and given the assignment to do a raid of a warehouse. Normally it would be regulated to one of the other Preventors, as the five were usually given cold cases to work on simply because they always got results, however Lady Une had tried having an agent go in undercover, but the agent she assigned always returned having forgotten about the case, and having to go to the hospital; hence the raid.

Now if only it had been that simple. 01 had been the first to be knocked out. 05, 04, and 03 quickly followed. Now they might have been okay, except for 02. The others had been dragged to the center of the warehouse and placed near a crate. A man wearing a robe with a hood and a white mask raised a stick and started to point it at the four knocked out pilots. And Duo who had been following from the rafts shot. The man deflected the bullet and it struck the crate. A white mist started to leak out and the masked man let out a curse and vanished with a crack. 02 hurried to his fellow pilots and began dragging them away from the crate inhaling the gas as he did so. As he started to feel dizzy he dialed Lady Une on his phone.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Mission failed. Medical assistance and pick up needed. Gas..." and Duo passed out.

Lady Une smiled softly as she took in the sight of the five boys sleeping in the five beds in the Preventor medic ward. They looked sooo cute! She grinned a bit knowing the boys would have been up in arms had they known what she just thought. Who would have guessed her pilots were such adorable children? That thought made her smile dim. Children. Her top agents were children, and that pissed her off. They were her best, but in their current form they couldn't take missions; it wasn't safe. And now she had limited options. She was having Dr. Sally Po run their blood through the FRA database to see if their was a match. Hopefully they could find relatives for them. Yes Quatre had a lot of sisters, but if word got out on the pilots current condition. Quatre's sisters would be the first place they looked. No it wasn't safe and she needed options. Options that hopefully wouldn't include an orphanage or separating the five of them. Lady Une knew that last part was a little unrealistic after all; who would willingly take in five ten year olds?

Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, the Savior-of-the-wizarding-world, Gryffindor's Golden Boy, the Chosen one, and quite frankly too many nicknames and titles; woke to an usual sound in number 12 Grimmauld place. The phone was ringing.

His godfather's house was Harry's safe haven from the wizarding world. Ironic considering it was a wizarding house. After Harry's defeat of Voldemort and subsequently the same day he had reached his majority, his friends had shown their true colors. Ginny only wanted to marry him, because of his fame and the fact he was a Lord. Ron had wanted his money and fame. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had in fact been paid by Dumbledore to take in and care for the little orphan boy. Hermione herself had been a real blow to Harry's confidence in choosing friends. She hadn't started out reporting to Dumbledore about what he was up to. But when old Dumbles had offered her some rare books, a little money, and a way to get whatever job in whatever field of magic she wanted, she had folded faster then a house of cards in a gale of wind. Yes that was what hurt the most. He could thankfully say that his trust in the Weasley Twins was not misplaced. Their older brothers Charlie and Bill were with him completely to. They had even gone as far as disowning their family publicly in the Daily Prophet and had asked that Harry, as was his right as Lord Potter/Black, to adopt them into his family so they no longer had the Weasley name. That to was in the same addition of the Daily Profit. And the Twins changed their store name to Potter Black's House of Magic Pranks and Delights. Molly had been furious and had sent several howlers none of which were heard as they all had been inside the newly done wards of number 12 Grimmauld place, cutting the section of wall Mrs. Black was attached to, and filling it in with dry wall and plaster. Harry knew Sirius would have been over the moon with joy at getting rid of his mother. After bringing the place up to modern muggle living standers, Harry had the goblins craft the wards around the place to appear to only muggles. Wizards and Witches would only be able to find if Harry told them where it was.

And that brought Harry back to the ringing of the phone. Sitting up he picked up the phone, hoping like hell Mrs. Weasley had not figured out she could still reach him by phone.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Potter? This is Dr. Sally Po. I'm with the Preventors Agency and well we found you have two little brothers."

"Brothers?" **Little? **He questioned faintly.

"Ah, yes. Here let me patch you through to Lady Une." was the reply.

There was a moment of silence then, "Lady Une speaking. Mr. Potter, like Dr. Po stated you have two younger brothers. They were found running around on L2 with three other orphans. And they are all very close. I would like you to come in and meet them at 3:00pm. Any Questions?"

"Yes, I do. You said I have younger brothers. How sure of this are you?"

"Very, we ran the DNA tests three separate times just to make certain."

Harry shifted, no one had really said the they had found James and Lily Potter's body that night. He had been told they were killed, but could they have been obilivated? He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to do that. So that meant he might really have brothers. Okay not might, he did. Muggle science was a lot more exacting when it came to finding DNA matches and such.

"Okay. I know you mentioned they are close to three other orphans. Did they find matches in the FRA system too?"

"No, I'm afraid not Mr. Potter."

"Oh. What will happen to them?"

"Most likely they will be sent to orphanages and separate ones at that. There isn't room for all three at the same orphanage."

Harry paused, well she had said his brothers were close to the other three, and he did have a big house. And he knew how hard it was to make friends.

"Could I become their guardian too?" he asked.

On the other side of the line Une smiled, **found them**.

"Oh! Of course that would be no problem. See you at 3:00pm then?"

"Yes."

And they then hung up.

When the pilots first woke up to find they were ten years old, well a lot of words ten year olds shouldn't know were said...in several different languages to get the point across. Then when they found out their blood had been put into the FRA system, they were shocked. And when Lady Une had explained that because they were now ten, they had to have a guardian or be placed in an orphanage, they felt a bit uneasy with the possibility of being separated. Now here they were in the office bracing for more bad news. Trowa was standing with his arm and shoulder slightly behind Quatre's back, Duo was hovering nervously by Heero and Wufei was calmly watching.

Lady Une took a deep breath and spoke low and evenly, "Well aside from Quatre's sisters two of you found a match in the system. Duo, Trowa. I am pleased to tell you, you are brothers." she paused to watch their reactions.

Trowa's eye went wide as he turned towards Duo. And Duo's braid smacked into his face as he quickly whipped around to look at Trowa. Then a big grin split Duo's face and he bounced over to hug Trowa. Trowa squeezed tight and then released him giving a soft smile.

"There is more." Lady Une continued, "You two also have an Aunt and Uncle and Cousin in Surrey whose names are as follows: Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley. You also have a younger brother living in London. His name is Harry Potter. And he has agreed to become guardians for all five of you."

"Why would he do that?" asked Wufei.

"Well I mentioned that he had two brothers who had been found wandering around with three others. And he wanted to know if the others had found matches in the FRA system. I said no, then he inquired as to what would happen to the three, I mentioned being split up and placed in orphanages and there was silence for a few minutes. Then he wanted to know if he could be named a guardian for those three as well." Lady Une paused, "I am not entirely sure what to make of it, but there you go."

Quatre nodded thoughtfully, "He seems to be okay. What else do you know about him?"

"To be honest, not a lot. He shows up at your Aunt's house one day, and we have records all through out his schooling up until he's 11. Then he only shows up every summer. We talked to the Uncle, and he portrayed Mr. Potter as a lazy layabout. They sent him to St. Brutus's Academy for Criminal Boys. Which makes sense given his school record. The teachers reported him as a loner with bad grades. In fact his was the lowest in class always. He rarely turned in homework completely done, and was once found on the school roof. He also wore baggy clothing and never combed his hair. But the thing is, he is not on St. Brutus's lists. They have no record of him ever attending. Which leads me to believe the Uncle lied. I just don't know why." Lady Une rubbed at her eyes and continued, "The young man I spoke with on the phone seemed soft spoken and well mannered. Everything seems so contradicting, but he is our best option. That said be careful, and stay in touch."

Trowa and Duo looked at each other and nodded they would find out more about this new found brother. And looking at the others it seemed they would have help.

Harry slowly made his way into the Preventors HQ. He had taken a rather bad fall down the stairs at Grimmauld place earlier. He had a feeling he might have fractured a bone or two, but until the twins were off work there wasn't too much he could do. Harry had sent messages informing his four new brothers about the five kids he had decided to be guardians to. They had expressed their concern about Harry having brothers, especially younger ones. But when they had been presented with Harry's theory of Dumbledore obilivating his parents to have more control over Harry for the 'Greater Good' they had to admit it was possible. Still they would keep a close watch on them just in case. After asking the secretary for directions, Harry found the correct door and knocked.

"Come in." Taking a deep breath Harry entered the room. His eyes swept over the room taking in each of the five and settling on the Woman behind the desk.

"Lady Une." he stated in a cool voice, that didn't reflect the nerves playing havoc in his stomach.

"Mr. Potter." she inclined her head towards then made a small motion with her hands, and two of the boys drifted over. "This is Trowa (she pointed towards the uni-band teen), and Duo (this time she pointed towards the boy with the braid) your brothers. Boys this is Harry Potter."

Harry suddenly found himself unsure as to how to greet them. Duo however had no such problems and latched onto Harry in a hug. Which caused the boy to stiffen, as he was unused to the contact, but before Duo could shy away thinking his hug unwanted, Harry awkwardly returned the hug and pulled Trowa in for one to.

"Nice to meet you both." came Harry's soft answer. Not really wanting to, Harry let go, but he made sure to keep an eye on them, afraid that they would disappear.

"Now Mr. Potter these are the other three boys you agreed to take in from left to right. Quatre, Wufei, and Heero. Now these boys are very special to us here at the preventors so we'll be checking in to make sure they are doing okay." And with that Harry found himself signing a piece of paper and outside the building with five ten year olds.

"Right. Um you guys please stick close to me please. We will have to take the train, as I don't have a car yet. Um we can talk some more when we get there. Okay?"

They nodded and Harry felt uneasy with the perfect unity in which they gave their answer. But shoved the feeling away to deal with later. Harry was glad he had played the Griffendor Golden Boy so much, he bottled all other emotions that were counterproductive to his need, smiled a bit, and turned his bright green eyes towards the sign, not paying any attention it seemed to his surroundings. He remained like that until they had one stop to go.

"Next stop is where we get off, okay?"

"Kay!" Duo chirruped. Harry hid a broader smile that threatened to break out. 'So my little brother Duo might be an active prankster. Interesting.' The mini Harry in his mind started rubbing his hands together and cackling in glee.

Quatre shot a glance at Harry when he felt the excitement and glee coming from Harry directly after Duo's response. He wasn't sure what to think about Duo's and Trowa's younger brother. When Harry had first stepped into the room, he had been uneasy, suspicious, and nervous. The anxious feeling had increased when he greeted Lady Une was introduced to Duo and Trowa, and then Harry had felt uncertain. When Duo had hugged him Quatre had felt a blinding flash of surprise and a desperate need to hug back, and when Harry had pulled Trowa into the hug as well, there had been such a feeling of contentment and peace. Like Harry had just relaxed and let down his guard for the first time in years. Quatre could feel how hard it had been for Harry to have let go of his brothers. And even then Quatre had noted how Harry seemed to keep one eye on them at all times, even while signing paperwork for Lady Une. It seemed to Quatre that Harry wore his emotions o his sleeve, but then how did he explain what happened when they had boarded the train? Harry's emotions had cut off, to return but with a more easy and laid back with out a care approach. All traces of unease he had been feeling prior were gone, not even an echo remained. Quatre would leave it for now, since all Harry's feelings to his brothers and them were caring and honest in feeling.

When they departed from the Train, Harry led them two blocks to number 12 Grimmauld place. The boys were stunned. It was the largest house on the street. Three stories tall, black iron fence surrounding it, and appearing old and worn in appearance. Harry just strode towards the door, that had an intricate snake door knocker, pulled a brass key from his pocket and unlocked the door, before he stepped inside and motioned the boys to enter.

"Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld place. Also known as the House of Black." Harry grinned at the name, remembering Sirius. "Well in any case I'm sure you have questions. So we'll head into the kitchen and I'll start cooking while you ask questions, and I will warn you ahead of time; feel free to ask anything, and if I can, I will answer, but if there is a question I feel uncomfortable answering I will say so and you can ask it later. I won't lie." Harry had said all this in a single breath feeling nervous, but determined to try to be the kind of adult that he wished he could have known while he was growing up. Things would have been easier in the Dursley household if Harry had been allowed to ask questions. Like where was pink china to go? Or how do you do laundry or poach an egg. He didn't expect these kids to do laundry or cook, but questions now could prevent headaches later. Harry was also pulling out pots and pans and groceries to start cooking.

"Okay, you guys can start." He prompted as he measured out flour into a bowl.

Duo decided to go first, "Why is the house called the House of Black?"

"Well, it belonged to the Family Black. They were Lords of England. Plus my Godfather was a Black and grew up here. Before he died, I would spend half of my summers here, and some Holidays here as well. He made me his sole heir, so when he died I got Grimmauld place and called it the House of Black to remind me of him."

"What was your Godfather's name?" asked Quatre.

"Sirius Black."

"The Mass Murder?" exclaimed Duo his eyes wide.

"He was innocent. I saw the man he supposedly killed, alive and kicking, as it were. Plus he was never arrested, read his rights, had a trail, or even convicted. They just chucked him in jail. And when he managed to leave, they had the nerve to order him to be killed on sight." Harry paused for breath then continued, "So I am not guilty of hiding a convicted murder."

"Well can't really argue with that. So do we have anymore relatives?" asked Duo.

"Yes. On our mother's side actually. She had a sister named Petunia, who married a Vernon Dursley, and they had a son named Duddley."

"What were our parents names?" asked Trowa softly. This brought Harry up short, and he turned towards the kids.

"Their names were James and Lily. Lily's maiden name was Evans. How...Why do you not know their names? I...I thought Lady Une said you were recent orphans." Harry didn't know how to feel about this. He had thought James and Lily had raised Duo and Trowa. That they either hadn't wanted him, because it was his fault a madman had tried to kill them, or that maybe they were obilivated.

"Trowa and I didn't know our parents. We didn't even know we were related to each other even." Duo said quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was hoping that you two at least had the chance to know mum and dad." Harry whispered looking down, upset that he had inadvertently hurt Duo and Trowa by what he had said. A hand reached out and patted Harry's arm, and he looked up to see Trowa giving him a small smile. Harry smiled back, before returning to cooking.

"Did you know a lot about mom and dad?" asked Trowa.

"No. I thought they had died. I only know what other people have told me. I look like my dad, but I have my mother's eyes. Dad was a prankster in school, and mom was a straight A student, who read dad the riot act all the time. And it took James seven years to get Lily to even agree to go on a date with him, let alone go out with him. They met at school at age 11, and he fell in love with her. However she hung out with another guy in a rival house, so his solution to get her attention was to prank the poor guy. It didn't work because a) Lily and him grew up together, so they were like family, b) the pranks were humiliating, and d) she didn't want to date a bully."

"It took seven years for our mom and dad to get together?" exclaimed Duo. Harry just nodded as he slide the casserole dish into the oven. He then paused to debate on what to make for dessert, before deciding on something chocolate. Hmm a triple layer cake with a sweet caramel filling in between the layers. The bottom layer would be fudge, with the next a brownie layer, and the top would be a regular chocolate cake. A raspberry flavored meringue would be spread over the whole thing, and whoa la a sugar high chocolate confection come true.

"What was the name of the school you went to?" asked Wufei, he was after all the scholar of the group.

"Hogwarts. Weird name I know, but it was started back in the medieval time period. It is something like a prep school. It is a boarding school, so while students do have the option of returning home for the holidays, everyone really only goes home during the summer months."

"What kind of classes did you have?" Wufei prompted.

"Oh, there was History, Astrology, an animal care class, a chemistry class, a few language classes. Well you guys will soon be turning eleven, so if you guys get an acceptance letter you'll find out more."

"Why only if we get an acceptance letter?" asked Heero.

"I'm sorry but I can't really say more then what I already did. Although if only one of gets a letter, I will be able to explain more. If none of you do, then I'll have a lot of paperwork to fill out, and maybe some fines to pay as well. That is because Hogwarts has a lot of high profile students, like lords, who attend. So too help insure a hostage situation does not occur, not a lot of info is given out."

"How were you told our parents died?" asked Trowa softly.

"Well our aunt told me in a car crash, drunk. When the school sent someone to give me my letter, cause I hadn't replied to the previous ones, I was told a murdering sociopath came after my family on Halloween, and killed my parents, and left me with this scar shaped like a lighting bolt on my head. Before he disappeared." Harry took a deep breath, as he finished the fudge layer and put it in the freezer before putting the brownie and the cake layer in the oven to bake, before continuing, "But since they obviously had you two, I think maybe he didn't kill them. But most likely caused them sever head trauma, that made them forget about me and well everything."

The pilots glanced at each other, Harry had come with a logical explanation, that basically guaranteed that if they never got back to their rightful ages, their cover wouldn't be blown. They were quite sad hearing about James and Lily's death though.

"Do you know who the sociopath is?" asked Heero, taking charge since Duo and Trowa were too upset that someone had tried to kill their younger brother.

"Ah. Well his name was Tom Riddle. He...ah tried every year except my third year of attending Hogwarts to kill me. No worries, he is well and truly dead this time. I say this time, because some people didn't believe he was still alive. He did after all vanish for almost eleven years."

"How did he try to kill you?" Heero questioned.

"I don't want to answer that right now, Heero. Ask me sometime next week."

Just then the door to the kitchen/dinning area opened, and Harry whirled round throwing the knife in his hand, his other already grasping another ready to throw. The knife thunked into the door in between to redheaded twins.

"Harry! Mate..."

"Its us. Surely you,"

"Don't want to,"

"Skewer your two,"

"Handsome,"

"Thoughtful,"

"and caring brothers, now would you?" they finished together.

"Sorry, guys. You just weren't supposed to be home yet, and well..." Harry trailed off blushing.

"We wanted to"

"meet your younger"

"brothers. Plus"

"Molly came by"

"the shop to"

"try get us"

"back. So we"

"kicked her out. And"

"closed up shop." Fred finished.

Harry nodded before stating, "Boys, these are Fred and George Potter. I adopted them into my family after they disowned their family. You'll have to ask them later why though. Fred, George these are Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo. Trowa and Duo are actually related to me threw blood. Now why don't you show them their room or rooms? I made up a large room all five of you can share or you can all have your own, or you can double up. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

The five pilots followed the two red headed twins, their minds buzzing with the info Harry had told them, and what he had not told them. Plus they still had information they needed to know.

"So what kind"

"of room arrangement"

"do you want?"

We will double up with Wufei getting a single." Quatre spoke up.

"Okay then"

"These three rooms along this wall will work."

"Now then"

"everyone inside"

"this one"

"we need to talk." The twins finished together seriously.

The pilots filed in, a little bit on edge, not that they would show it. They also spread out, so in case the twins knew who they really were or tried to harm them, they might stand a chance.

"Okay listen up shorties. Harry is our friend, and he is way to caring. He also plays things down. He won't lie to ya but he won't give up everything either. So that's why we'll tell the important stuff." The twin on the right told them.

"Never ask Harry about his aunt and uncle and cousin. All you'll get is Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were strict, and Dudley was spoiled. Don't even believe it for a second."

"So what were they?" asked Duo.

"Abusive and Neglectful."

"He lived"

"In a CUPBOARD"

"for TEN years"

"and then he was"

"Moved into his"

"Cousin's SECOND bedroom"

"and there were FOUR"

"in the house!"

"Plus they made him do chores all the time in all weather, and if he didn't get it done, he didn't get to eat. And if he did them wrong, he didn't get to eat. And he cooked all the food. And if it wasn't done right, he didn't eat. Plus they encouraged Dudley and his friends to beat Harry up all the time."

"How do you know this? It doesn't seem like he would tell you." asked Duo fuming.

"We rescued him second year. He hadn't been answering our letters, so we high jacked dad's car. When we got their, we climbed up a tree to his window. There were bars on it."

"There was also a cat flap in the door, His owl had been padlocked in its cage, and there were six locks on the door,"

"Not to mention the lock on his cupboard were all his school stuff was."

"He couldn't even do his summer home work!"

The boys were horrified. "But why didn't anyone report them?" asked Wufei.

"The Dursleys had everyone believing Harry was a delinquent. And anyone who did, forgot and moved away the next day." the left twin answered.

"So if you have any questions, that he hedges on. Ask us." they chorused before leaving.

The pilots looked at each other communicating silently, and they all agreed. They would have to look after Harry, and report their findings to Lady Une.

Well that is it for this chapter. I have to admit there is a similar story, but I'm hoping mine will be very different then the other. I'll be starting a poll on my homepage, to see if the guys should get letters, or not. So please vote. This will be the only chapter posted for a while, cause my internet access is being suspended until further notice.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Chapter Two: Redheads, Shopping, Blood Tests, and Magic.

* * *

"Lady Une will want a report on what we've found so far. Wufei start a list please. Quatre what are your thoughts concerning Duo's and Trowa's brother?" Heero stated, and Wufie got out a piece of paper and nodded to signal Quatre that he was ready.

"He can be hard to read." the blond started.

"What do you mean?" demanded Duo almost pouncing on the blond for that suspicious statement. But Heero had pulled him back by his braid and gave him a look.

"I mean he can be hard to read. When we were at the office with Lady Une, I could feel how uneasy, suspicious, and nervous he was. He felt more nervous when greeting Lady Une. Then when Trowa and Duo were introduced he felt uncertain. Duo when you hugged him, I was practically knocked to the ground with the surprise he felt. Then I desperately didn't want to let you go. And when he pulled Trowa in for the hug, he just relaxed. Almost like it was the first time in years. Even when he let you go, I could tell and feel that he didn't want to. Hell he kept you in his sights the entire time after that!" Quatre paused to breath and collect his next words carefully.

"I would say he wears his heart on his sleeve, but the train...All his emotions disappeared. They came back when Duo confirmed that we understood to get off the next stop. He was feeling excitement and glee. I can say he was honest with everything he was telling us tonight. But I am concerned about what happened whenever he talked about his parents. It was...intense." Quatre's eyes seemed to unfocused, and Heero decided to ask for clarification.

"Intense how?"

"Such an overwhelming cocktail mix of self loathing, guilt, sadness, and pride." came the response. The pilots paused thinking.

"He's good at knives." Trowa spoke up.

"Yes, its almost like he was expecting to be attacked. In which case his reflexes are good." Heero stated.

"I want to know more about his school...Hogwarts." inserted Wufei.

"Yeah, I'm curious about it too. Maybe we should ask Une-baby to look it up?" asked Duo.

"We should have her check into the Dursleys as well. I do not like what we found out about them."added Trowa.

"I'm curious about the twins. Why did they disown their family? Why did Harry adopt them into his? Did he just adopt the twins or are their more?" questioned Quatre.

"I wonder when we can contact Lady Une next?" mused Heero.

Just then a knock came at the door. "Come in!" called Duo cheerily, while Wufei hide the paper under the calendar on the desk he was sitting at. The door opened and Harry stuck his head in, "Hey guys dinner is ready. Oh! Um, there are two more redheads that live here occasionally with me. I, ah adopted them into the Potter family too. Their names are Bill and Charlie. Bill's got long hair and a fang earring. Charlie is the singed one. I should have told you that earlier...Well come on you must be starving. You can call Lady Une after you eat as well, She'll probably want to know you got here all right, and how you like your rooms and stuff." Harry paused a small frown crossing his face, "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow, for clothes and things. So feel free to make a list." And with that he ducked out, lightly blushing from embarrassment at all the babbling he did. The pilots were amused and amazed at their good luck to talk to Lady Une so soon.

* * *

Harry cursed his ability to happen upon conversations concerning him or his past. He had arrived at the door to hear his brother Trowa say, "Check into the Dursleys. I do not like what we found out about them." His eyes narrowed into slits as he gingerly made his way down the stairs. Forge and Gred must have mentioned the Dursleys in more detail to them.

He knew he should have told them more about the Dursleys, but he really couldn't say how his aunt and uncle would react to them. Would they be treated the same as he was? Or nicer since they were or at least seemed 'normal'. Uncle Vernon would have chopped Duo's hair off. Yes he did the right thing getting custody over his brothers. But really they were so young, did Fred and George really have to go and tell them about his life at the Dursleys? What if they decided the Dursleys were right and Harry was a freak and that they shouldn't have anything to do with him? What if they hated him when he told them about magic? He had just found out he had brothers...He didn't...wasn't ready to loose them yet. Well that settled it. The Twins were going down.

* * *

The pilots entered the dinning room to find Harry being restrained in a chair, by the redhead, who had been described to them as Bill. The other redhead, Charlie was unbuttoning Harry's pants. The twins were nowhere in sight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?" shrieked Duo.

Charlie paused in pulling off a red faced Harry's pants and calmly said, "Your idiot Brother fell down the stairs earlier today. And he's been gallivanting around London, and making up bedrooms, and cooking, and cleaning non-stop. I work as a type of vet, so I'm checking to see if he fractured anything. Bill is keeping him still. The twins are grabbing the medical kit." and with that he finished pulling off Harry's pants.

The boys idlely noted that Harry was wearing green boxers, and had a dark bruise running up his left leg. Charlie carefully probed the leg, and sat back in satisfaction.

"Well, nothings broken or fractured. You did sprain your ankle a little though. It'll be fine in the morning. Here." Charlie handed Harry back his pants which he quickly slipped on, glared and disappeared into the kitchen. He re-appeared with a salad, and ordered everyone to "Sit."

After dishing out the salad on the plates, Harry paused in the doorway after taking the empty bowl back to the kitchen. A soft smile lite his face. _Family...I have family. _Trowa caught his eyes and held them for a moment, a questioning look in his eyes seeming to say 'Are you going to join us?' Harry grinned, green eyes really were expressive, others he knew would have had trouble understanding Trowa, because of his blank expression, but Harry knew those eyes, they were like his. Flashing a smile at Trowa, with a slight inclination of his head Harry glided over to his chair.

"Talking is okay at meal times guys, just don't talk with your mouth full." Harry stated. The kids nodded. The meal was mostly quiet, with comments and praise sprinkled throughout the meal, on Harry's culinary skills. Finally it was time for Dessert.

"Okay, quick warning. This is really sweet, has a ton of sugar, and chocolate. So I'll just cut up a thin slice. Then you'll all get a scoop of plain ice cream, to...help with the taste. Let me know what you think. Its new. So..." and he trailed off, before disappearing into the kitchen to slice up his chocolate and raspberry confection.

Duo was over the moon, he loved sweet things, in fact the sweeter the better in his opinion. Wufei was not a big fan of overly sweet things, never the less it was good. Heero was in chocolate heaven, he never had a lot of sweets, but he had once been given a bit of chocolate, when he was younger and quickly became hooked. Quatre almost keeled over when he tasted the caramel between the cake layers. Bliss, pure bliss everything else could go to hell for all he cared right now. Trowa was twitching as sugar overloaded his system, he was or had been a sugar virgin before now, and it was overloading his system. Harry noticed, and quickly poured Trowa a glass of water. The twins were quickly scheming new prank products, with the influx of sweetness in their veins. Bill and Charlie wear not quite fans of the cake, but it was good.

Harry returned to the kitchen for the ice cream. And now for revenge! Mwahahaha! Wizards relied on potions way to much for everything, and as such were not immune to muggle medicine or remedies. He pulled out the ice cream and dished up some, before placing it back and grabbing another plain ice cream out. Well not really plain, it had a laxative in it. And Harry had conveniently forgot to buy any potion that might have cured the twins.

Seriously what had the twins been thinking telling the boys all that? It wasn't that bad. He had deserved it after all. It was his fault is parents were killed, the Dursleys were normal...they couldn't have survived a magical attack. And he was like a walking time bomb when it came to murder attempts. Actually considering how long he had stayed with the Dursleys it was a miracle they were still alive. Especially if you consider all the accidental magic he had done that anyone looking for his magically signature could have tracked...yes he did indeed deserve what he had gotten. He should have thought more about his relatives safety instead of his selfish wants. _Ah! Enough gloomy thoughts! Revenge, thy name is laxative!_

Harry carried the dishes of ice cream out, and set them before everyone, "This should cleanse your taste buds of chocolate. After all I don't want you all to get sick of chocolate now!" He grinned, his face a likeness to Duo's.

Not even a full five minutes after eating the ice cream the twins were bolting to the bathroom, yelling over their shoulders.

"Damn"

"you"

"Harry"

"James"

"Potter!"

"Gred"

"Forge"

"we need"

"to remember"

"Harry is scarily"

"good at finding"

"out information,"

"and plotting"

"revenge!" they wailed.

Bill and Charlie looked at Harry with worry, he noticed and replied, "Laxatives, in their ice cream. They told ten year olds about my years living with the Dursleys. For the record guys," he turned toward the pilots, "It wasn't that bad. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were just really strict, and honestly Dudley? He had to share his parents with me all the time, so of course he was a bit of a bully. Its fine, so just...forget about the Dursleys okay?"

None of the pilots had any intention of doing so, and Quatre was concerned that Harry seemed to believe most of what he was saying...except about his cousin Dudley. Harry took their silence as assent to his request and spoke again.

"Kay guys fallow me. The phone is in here, here is Lady Une's number. You can talk for about an hour, kay? I'll need to use the phone then to call and make sure a private plane is ready for our use tomorrow. We'll be going to America for some shopping. You need clothes, and school stuff, and I need to adjust my will. We have fun talking with Lady Une." and Harry left to line things up for breakfast tomorrow and to play Chinese checkers with Bill and Charlie.

"Clear." Wufei stated as he watched Harry walk away through a crack in the door. Heero nodded and dialed. It didn't take long.

"Une."

"Lady Une its 01 and company."

"Report."

"We arrived fine, settled in okay. Place is Number 12 Grimwald place. Harry lives with four redheads. Names: Bill, Charlie, George, and Fred. Last name was Weasley, go by Potter now. Need you to look into Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley. We suspect abuse. The twins Fred and George said Harry lived in a cupboard before getting his own room. Which had bars on the windows, locks on the door, and a cat flap. He attended Hogwarts, in Scotland. Parents: James and Lily Potter, died Halloween when he was one."

"Then how does he rationalize Duo and Trowa? Do you need removal?"

"Negative. He said that's just what he was told. His theory is they might have lost their memories, thanks to the serial killer."

"Hmm...Good job 01. I'll look into the information on my end. Anything you want to add?"

"We are apparently flying to the states tomorrow on a private jet for school and clothes shopping."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but he mentioned changing his will. His lawyer might be in the states."

"Alright. Take care, and report back when you can."

"Understood. 01 out."

Heero clicked the phone off, and looked at his fellow pilots.

Okay that's it for this chapter. I'm going to leave the part about the Twins telling the boys about Harry's years at the Dursleys in the previous chapter alone. In the Twins mind, Harry went through all of that and came out fine, so the boys should be okay hearing about it. Even so they didn't really go into details, just a listing of facts. The twins themselves were never abused so they really don't understand very well the damaging effects if can have on people. They know Harry, and can tell he's not really fine when he says he is, but they do not know how damaged he is. And I will be taking my reviews advice about the pilots getting a blood test. That's why they are going to America, Gringotts has a small branch, along side a bigger branch in the magical world there, that looks completely normal, so when witches and wizards, adopt or are married to muggles and have kids, they can take them to the smaller branch and have them tested without risking the magical world. Only America has such offices though, because they are so much more open minded there. Well please review and let me know what you think! Flames are welcome as well, so long as they are constructive criticism.

Thank-you.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Finding Family: Chapter Three

Duo led the way into the family room, where Harry was currently losing, and very badly at that, a game of Chinese checkers. Catching sight of Duo's incredulous stare, Harry blushed and stammered out a defensive excuse, "I..I've never played before." Then he locked his eyes on the game board and refused to move them, until he felt thin arms wrap around his shoulders as a small body maneuvered its way into his lap. Another small body pressed against his left side and a small hand carefully rested on his forearm. Casting his eyes upward he confirmed, who the two bodies were.

Duo was on his lap, and Trowa was by his side. They both smiled at him and Duo chirped an explanation, to which Trowa solemnly nodded.

"If its your first time playing, we get to help you! Sides redheads always fight dirty. They have the devils luck when it comes to games. Ask anyone."

Harry's eyes widened, he could remember when Dudley got a new game or played one for the first time. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always helped him. He had never had anyone offer to do that for him...well Percy had and it was kinda fun, but it wasn't the same as having a family member help. He couldn't keep back the grin that broke out on his face, and his arms quickly wrapped around Trowa and Duo and pulled them closer to him in a hug.

"Thanks you two. I need all the help I can get."

Quatre rubbed his heart, Harry was really happy, and so was Duo and Trowa. He was glad the three had found each other. It was becoming clear that they all needed each other.

Heero caught the blondes eye and nodded towards the group, concern in his eyes when he saw Quatre rubbing his heart. Quatre mouth 'they are all really happy.' Heero nodded and signaled Wufei, and the remaining three pilots joined the group at the coffee table.

Harry still lost that round though, he had done too much damage before Duo and Trowa had helped out. He then excused himself to make the necessary arrangements for the flight tomorrow.

Aside from the fact that America was the place with a Gringotts that was able to publicly run blood tests without exposing magic to those not in the know, America was indifferent to Harry Potter. No one cared that he was the boy-who-lived or that he had killed a dark lord at age seventeen. Yes they were in awe of him a little bit, but to them it was just a bunch of facts, and the British magical community was a disaster waiting to happen. If they were not so backwards to begin with (caring about blood status, and writing with quills) then dark lords wouldn't keep happening, and a baby would never have been exposed to the killing curse, and then hailed a hero for something out of its control, and then told the weight of the world rested on its shoulders. That same boy never should have been put into such a position in the first place! Really, the poor boy literally had to defeat the dark lord, no one else was stepping up to the plate, they were to busy shoving the boy in monster's path. No the Americans held no love for their British counterparts. But they did respect survivors. And that is what Harry was. He had been offered sanctuary there, but had declined for the moment. Most likely a foolish thing to do, but his parents grew up here. Sirius had a house here. And he had to admit he was scared, he had never been outside of Britain or Scotland.

However the twins had, because they were thinking of expanding their store. In fact in the area they were looking at was located by Salem's Witchcraft and Wizardry School. So going to America solved three things. The blood tests, a new store front, and shopping without the gawking. Hell if it had Grimmuald place and Teddy, he would pack his bags and move within the hour. And if not America, then at least someplace else.

Finishing the phone call, he re-entered the living room to find Bill and Charlie gone...Bill for a date with Fleur, and Charlie to get something to help the twins, with their current problem, as... "We really don't want to marry the toilet!" narrated Duo.

It was then Trowa found it. A deck of cards had escaped Harry's cleaning frenzy by falling under the couch. '_Merlin's left hand! How did I miss that?'_

"Harry what game is this?" Trowa's low soft voice asked the question, and succeeded in calming his younger brother down.

"Exploding snap. Its a popular game played at Hogwarts, I have no idea who created it. And as the game...ah...suggests it explodes. The cards that is. Really difficult to build a house of cards when they explode on you. And its random...the exploding that is..." Trowa blinked amused as his brother gave a rambling explanation of the card game.

"COOL! Can we play?" asked Duo, he loved exploding things!

Harry's head jerked back startled by the shout, and then he grinned and nodded.

"Okay. We can play maybe three rounds and then its bedtime. The jet leg is going to be killer tomorrow."

Three rounds later everyone was tired. The cards kept exploding whenever Duo's turn was up. Strangely they didn't explode on anyone else. Duo was ecstatic, and declared that this was his favorite game ever. Harry just raised an eyebrow, and quirked his lips when he took in the soot cover boy. Strangely his long hair remained untouched and unharmed. His shoulders shook with silent chuckles, as he raised himself off the ground, after gathering the cards and shuffling them. He fanned them out and offered them to the boys.

"Here grab a card any card. Who ever has the highest card can choose what I make for breakfast tomorrow. Then we'll just go down the line. This way I can find out your favorites and things like that."

It went like this: Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Harry made a little list and stuck it on the fridge. And looked at Duo.

"So...Breakfast?"

"Um...pigs in a blanket? And maybe apple pancakes? And...ah...eggs?" ventured Duo. He had never had any of those things, but a lot of people liked them, so maybe he would to.

A hand came down around his shoulders and pulled him in close for hug. "Sure no problem, pup." came the cheerful reply.

Harry had picked up immediately on the conflict Duo was having. It was clear that wherever Duo had been, he most likely was not in the care of an adult who could cook. But he would do his best for his pup, to make this breakfast special. His green eyes flashed as he watched the five boys scatter into their respective rooms. Yes pup was a good nickname for Duo, kid reminded him of Sirius. And Trowa would be cub, he was so much like Moony. He wouldn't give the others nicknames just yet. There was something about them that just screamed wait.

And with those final thoughts, he turned and entered his room for a restless night filled with nightmares about people he couldn't save, and the five boys he had just met joining the accusing ranks of dead souls.

An alarm went off around midnight, waking Harry. One of his charges had just slipped out of bed and was headed towards their bedroom door. He had set wards around his charges bed, simply because they were in a new environment and might need something. He quickly got up and grabbed his robe slinging it on over his shoulders as he headed out the bedroom door.

"Wufei? What are doing out of bed?" his soft voice carried easily over to the ten old.

"Nightmares." came the soft stoic reply.

"Ah...Well come on, we'll go downstairs and I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate." Harry's pale hand motioned for Wufei to follow him down the steps.

In the kitchen, Harry bustled about getting the milk, saucepan and cocoa out, as well as a sliver of butter.

"Don't feel as though you have to tell me about your nightmares Wufei. You can if you want to, but its not necessary. I asked you to come down here, because I too get nightmares...my rooms are soundproofed so I don't wake the others. I've found that getting up and doing something instead of just trying to get back to sleep, helps my mind remember that it's just a dream." Harry paused placed a steaming cup in front of Wufei and retreated to the other side of the kitchen table with his own mug. His dark green eyes watchful.

"That makes sense." Wufei agreed.

"Yes, but sometimes I wish I could have someone else sleeping in the room with me as well. Hogwarts was a boarding school and I shared a dorm with four other guys. When I had nightmares they were few and far between. When they did happen I could just listen to the steady deep breathing of my dorm mates. It reminded me that I was safe."

"What do you mean by safe?"

"My nightmares are based on actual events. My home life was...not the best. And every year I attended Hogwarts, there was an...attempt on my life. And in my fourth year there was a competition. At the end of it a boy died right in front of me. For the next several years people I knew just kept dying, always it seemed right in front of me. I'm only telling you this Wufei...because you have the same eyes I do after a nightmare."

Wufei sucked in a breath and then offered his explanation about his nightmares, something he had never even told the others...even though he had a feeling they just might be able to understand.

"You know the colony that got blown up?" Harry nodded.

"My family was there. My parents were there. I...I wasn't. I keep dreaming about them saying that I should have been there...that I should have died...with the rest of the clan...with honor. That because I'm alive...and because I am more bookish then...a fighter...I am dishonorable. My clan was all fighters and I am not. They died and I did not. They were there and I was not. I hear their whispers all the time...saying I planned it. That I caused it..." he trailed off.

Harry felt his heart breaking, their stories were so similar in a way. He too heard his dead parents whispering accusations. "Seems to me, we both need a lot more then cocoa tonight. If you don't mind, you could always sleep with me? The bed is big enough for three people to sleep in without touching. And...if it helps us both with our nightmares I can always see about moving a second bed into the room."

Wufei thought about it, there were several good points. One a decrease in nightmares, two someone would always be with Trowa's and Duo's brother, and three he wouldn't be so lonely. After all he was the odd man out with the other pilots all paired up together. "Yes, that might work." The two finished their chocolate and went up to bed. Harry slept on the right side and Wufei on the left.

The morning show the two had become entangled together sometime during the night, however they both had not had any nightmares either. So both had disentangled themselves and got ready for the day. Wufei following Harry to the kitchen where he was given a mug of hot chocolate which he proceeded to sip as he sat on a stool at the kitchen table, watching as the dark haired green eyed man mixed up pancake batter and peeled apples and fried sausages and eggs and bacon all with startling ease and grace.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"Hmm? Oh I've been cooking since I was four..." came the absentminded reply, before the brain caught up to what was said. Harry whirled his eyes wide and stammered out, "It...it's not quite the way it sounds...I..I mean Aunt Petunia just did..didn't like idle hands."

Wufei raised placating hands, "Its okay, Harry. I'm not buying it though, but I won't push." Harry nodded his acceptance and went back to the eggs.

"Everything will be done in about ten minutes. Would you wake up the others? I just need to cut up some fresh fruit for toppings for the apple pancakes. And to finish the vanilla icing for it as well."

"No problem, Harry."

* There an update, just cause of all the reviews I got. Its short, but the next one will be longer. And for those you are reading my other stories...I'm stuck, but they will be updated soon. Hope you like and next up blood tests.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Gundum Wing, or Harry Potter._

As Wufei turned to go up the stairs to wake the others, he heard Harry call out a wait. He paused turning on the bottom step. Harry hurried over to him and handed him a set of headphones, and an airgun.

"Its the only way to wake the twins, Bill and Charlie. They lock their doors. The headphones will block the sound. Use this today and then while we are out we can get regular alarms, for Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Quatre." Harry gave him a grin, slipped on his headphones and returned to the kitchen to begin to ferry the food out to the table.

Wufei couldn't help but feel relieved and wished he had thought of the airgun idea, when he and the others were all older and he'd get a call from Une saying they had a case and to wake the others. All those times when he had walked in on sex scenes or almost got shot or knifed. It all could have been avoided by using an airgun. Trowa and Duo's brother was a genius, well that or a sadist. Pausing in the middle of the hallway at a junction between the other pilot's rooms, he slipped on the headphones, raised the airgun, pressed and held the button for the count of three...just for good measure really, it wasn't like he was still sore about the sex scenes and bullets, and knives. Honest. Well maybe he was a little. He lifted his finger off the button and slid the headphones down around his neck. He was just in time to heard several thumps, and creative swearing. Then there was a bang, from further down the hall.

"Ow! Bloody hell, that crazy wanker!" a door open and out stumbled Bill holding a hand to his nose. Wufei raised an eyebrow in amusement, he had ran into the door. The other pilots were the next to emerge from their rooms. Quatre and Trowa looked amused, Duo was frazzled, and Heero scowled. The twins and Charlie came out next, rubbing their backsides.

"So...Breakfast is ready." Wufei calmly told them, before gliding away, a smirk on his face. Yes the airgun was worth it. And if he ever got back to his normal age, it would be the first thing he bought.

Harry smirked as the charm he had placed on the airgun went off and alerted him of the all clear. He slid the headphones off and set them in a cupboard for possible future use...it wouldn't due to always wake his loveable redheads with it always. It wouldn't be fair, he smirked _for him._

As Harry set the food on the table his mind drifted towards Wufei and the slip he had had this morning. Honestly what had he been thinking! Telling a ten year old he had been cooking since he was four! He was lucky that he was ten in that respect and not an adult...no matter how mature his new charges could act at times. He was thankful they hadn't pressed him about the exploding snap game. Maybe though he should ask the twins if they could tweak a deck so that when it exploded it let off different colored smoke and smells. Duo would love it. He paused in the door way watching with a soft smile as Duo barreled into the dinning room and his eyes grew large with amazement. Yes he hoped they had magic, it would be so nice to share his world with them.

His eyes darkened and he reflected it was quite possible that they didn't have magic, and would share his aunt and uncle's view on him and magic.

Quatre let out a small gasp as he felt extreme sadness, loneliness, and self loathing emanating from his lovers younger brother. Trowa's eyes shot to his, and he shook his head, he hadn't spent much time with Harry. It was his turn to sooth their host.

Harry blinked as a small hand touched his, and tilted his head to look into the concerned blue eyes of his blond haired charge.

"Are you alright, Mr. Harry?" came the soft voice.

"Yes quite alright, Quatre. But please no mister just call me Harry." He smiled and locked his turbulent emotions back into bottles and let out his Gryffindor side more. "We should join the others, eh? Before they eat all the food." and with a quick pat to the blond's shoulder he led the way to the food.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" Bill asked.

"I arranged for a private jet to take us to America to go to the bank and get blood tests done and my will rewritten. The Twins said they were coming with and were going to drive down to Salem to look at the property there and see if they could find a suitable one for expanding their joke shop. Because its several states away from where the kids and I will be, they will be flying back commercially, and heading to Paris and meeting up with Fluer and her sister Gabby. Those two are sure they found the next joke shop place in France for the twins. While the boys and I are waiting for the blood tests to finish, we will be clothes shopping, eating at Speedway, and then just regular shopping for what ever else the boys need. We will be flying back the same day/night because Teddy is visiting tomorrow. Andy needs some 'me' time." Harry paused, "Well I think that covers the agenda, does that sit okay with everyone?"

"You'll have your cell phone in case of emergency?" Charlie questioned.

Harry nodded firmly. He would also have his knives just in case. There was no way he was taking chances with his brothers safety. No way in Hades.

Harry resisted the urge to twitch, he wasn't quite successful. Due to the long flight, he had let the twins pick out some movies they could watch while in flight. The twins he knew had no muggle movie experience just like himself, so he thought it would be a good bonding time all the way around. It was somewhat a mistake.

The first movie was the first Pirates of the Caribbean, It was bloody awesome, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen, neither could the twins. The second movie was Alice in Wonderland, by Tim Burton. He could tell the Twins had new prank ideas ready to come out their ears. The third movie was mistake. His eye twitch and he whirled on the twins, now that the plane had landed and he wasn't in danger of his magic blowing them out of the air.

"CHILDREN OF THE CORN? Guys it rated R and as a horror for a reason! Did you forget we have five children living with us? FIVE DAMMIT! And I'm not yelling because they are kids, I'm yelling cause you prats are going to cause me to have nightmares about these five starring in it! Look at Quatre! He's got those big innocent blue eyes, and now I'll be on edge waiting for him to go psychotic. Just! Give me a moment I'm not mad, I just need to yell cause you two managed to scare me out of my mind." Harry took a deep shaky breath and looked back at the two pale twins.

"Harry"

"Mate"

"We don't think"

"We like horror movies"

"AT ALL!"

"But we heard about,"

"some movies made,"

"by a guy named,"

"Disney. And he makes,"

"Kid friendly ones,"

"We heard. So maybe,"

"You could get some,"

"While shopping today?"

"And we can continue our foray into the movie,"

"Watching world. But we just want to say"

"THOSE MUGGLES ARE INSANE!" They finished together.

Harry nodded his head tiredly and clapped them on shoulders, "Yes I'll do that. Good luck with the shop, and give my regards to Fluer and Gabbrella."

The five children, were surprised by the adults reactions to the movies. It was like they had never seen any before. Quatre had honestly felt like he was going to have a heart attack during the third movie, the fear coming off the redheads and Harry was that strong. Heero had stoically offered to turn it off, but they had decline. Harry pulling himself together enough to say, "Its best to know how it ends, otherwise we will all have nightmares, and no way of figuring out how to, ahem beat the children of the corn. The twins grew up just outside a corn field, so it is imperative they know the ending, so if they end up in a corn field with psycho children trying to kill them, they will know what to do."

Heero had personally disagreed, that such a thing was likely to happen, but he could understand the nightmare part of the argument.

Wufei was disturbed by the fact that he agreed with Harry about sweet innocent Quatre making him jumpy after he had seen the movie. Quite frankly the scholar could see Duo and Quatre starring in the movie as leading rolls. He would have to keep an eye on them for while...just until his nerves settled.

Trowa was highly pleased with the third movie choice as it gave him an excuse to cuddle and sooth his sweet blond lover. Though he was careful to mask his feeling around Quatre, it would do him no good if the blond picked up on his feeling.

Departing from the airport took no time at all, as Harry had hired a chauffeur, "Since we'll be doing a lot of shopping later, and I'm not familiar with the country, a chauffeur will make things easier." He did not feel the need to add that the chauffeur was actually Kretcher, the black family's house elf. He did not have any house elf's at home now that the boys were there, in fact they (Dobby, Winky, and Kretcher) were usually cleaning up and fixing the other estates he owned.

It took only fifteen minutes for them to reach the bank.

"Why are we at a bank?" Duo asked.

"Gringotts is a bank, however they offer multiple services. They have branches in almost every country. The Potters and Blacks have been patrons since the first Gringotts opened. They do blood tests, to insure the correct heir that has been named beneficiary of the account or accounts is the one accessing the money. The blood tests also may service another purpose in contesting wills, or in such cases where the deceased failed to supply a will. Gringotts prefers to try and find a blood related heir before the account is closed permanently and absorbed either by Gringotts itself or more likely the government. Nothing irritates Gringott employees like stagnate money, simply for the fact that money not in use doesn't bring any income or profit. The account manger for the potter and black accounts is also a lawyer, and the one I need to see to update and change my will." Harry finished slightly out of breath. Sweet Merlin he was turning into Hermione! And he couldn't seem to stop himself from spilling what information he had to the five. Thankfully all the facts and info he had handed out like Snape did detentions and point loss, was all easily found on the Gringotts website. The goblins had really thought of everything. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he lead the way in and headed to an open teller.

"Harry Potter, I need blood tests done, and to see Griphook my account manger."

"Right away Mister Potter." She leaned over and picked up a phone speaking quickly into it. Two minutes later a pair of men hurried up.

"Mr. Potter if you'll fallow me, Griphook will see you now." the one on the right said.

"If the children will follow me, I'll take them to get the blood drawn." the other said.

Harry placed a hand genially on Duo's and Trowa's shoulders and squeezed. "Okay guys, you'll most likely finish before I do so stick together and wait here in the lobby for me. I shouldn't be too long. And you guys should brain storm what clothing type your interested in."

He nodded to the man on the right and fallowed at a clip pace. He trusted his charges would be safe in Gringotts. The goblins would have heads rolling otherwise. You didn't harm children in front of goblins or in goblin run businesses and expect to get away with it.

One thought was running through all their minds as they follow the man to get their blood drawn. _What kind of name is Griphook?_ Even for a surname it sounded...weird.

"Please take seats in here, the doctor will be in shorty to take blood. I will be waiting right outside the door to escort you back to the lobby to await Lord Potter."

"Hello Duckies! I'm Doctor Moonstone hear to draw your blood! Who goes first? Ah! You with the braid. Your a runner if I've ever seen one, best get you out of the way then, eh?" A short iron gray haired lady bustled though the door and straight to Duo, managing to stab the needle in his arm and collect the blood, before he could even blink. She slapped a band-aid on, and seemed to storm through the rest of them before.

"Aw there we go Ducks! All done! Cheerio loveys." and out the door she went.

"What the hell was that? Did she just give me a neon pink band-aid?" Duo screeched.

Eyes wide with horror, the others looked down to see they to had pink band-aids. Just then the man from earlier stuck his head in. "Well lets get you back to the lobby then. Lord Potter should be a few minutes or so. Please stay inside the building until he returns though." And the shell shocked five followed him back.

"Griphook, nice to see you. Lets get down to business. I have five new charges in my care. They are having blood testes down. Two are related to me according to the preventors. I would like to add all of them to my will, even if they have no magic. If they do not I would like to pay the fine to tell them about magic." Harry stated this as he shook hands with Griphook and sat down.

The goblin nodded, grabbed an orb placed in front of him and said drily, "You know what to do then, Lord Potter."

Healer Moonstone, walked into the office as Harry finished his will. Griphook nodded to his wife and pulled out five sheets of parchment. She pulled out the viles put three drops of blood on each sheet and sealed the viles into the top of each respective parchment.

"The parchment will grow blue for magic, red for non, green for squib. It will also list currently alive family members in gold, deceased will be in black." Healer Moonstone finished.

The parchments started to glow blue and green. She raised her eyebrow. "I'll run some testes and see if they were exposed to any potions, hexes, or spells."

Harry nodded his head to her, and looked at the parchments. Duo and Trowa were indeed related to him. Quatre had twenty-nine sisters...all alive except one. He frowned Lady Une had said she couldn't find family for the five aside from him. Why did she lie? Wufei was related to Cho Chang. He had to debate a while weather or not to tell him about her. She had died in the last battle against Voldemort. He decided he would. He did have plenty of pictures of her, and she was a good friend. Heero had no living relatives, but he was the son of Sirius Black. His vision began to gray as he sank into memories of the night he had gone to the ministry to rescue his godfather, and ended up killing him instead. No he hadn't cast the spell that pushed him threw the veil, but he was the reason Sirius was there at all.

A throat cleared and brought his attention to Healer Moonstone. "Ducky...Lord Potter, all five boys are at least almost twenty. There is a potion in their bloodstream. It wont wear off though. Not without an antidote. I've sent samples to the potion labs, to see what can be done, but it will take time. Now I have a question, do you know were the boys grew up?"

"Lady Une of the preventors told me they had found them running around on L2 a space colony. If she didn't lie about that outright, then I would say space."

Moonstone nodded sharply, "Then that explains the tests. They grew up squibs the first time around because the colonies are artificial and do not have access to the laylines. Since they have been turned into ten year olds and on earth since, they are finally coming into their magic. It could still have happened when they were adults, but they would have needed to be on earth for five or more years straight. Now the tests run also show that Quatre is an empath, of heightened ability. Other then that...that's all Lord Potter."

He sat with his hands folded and head bowed. _His brothers were older then him. They were lying to him. If they hadn't be turned into ten year olds would he have know about them at all? Quatre is an empath, he could feel what I've been feeling this whole time. This...This changes nothing. Healer Moonstone, said the potion will not wear off. They have to make an antidote. I'll talk to them at home. Then if they take it badly, I'll obivilate them and tell Lady Une I can not properly care for five boys. I'll contact the Dursley, and tell them the boys are actually twenty had a run in with a potion and deaged, that an antidote is being made, and they just have to look after them until then. And that they are not magic in any way shape or form. If something strange happens its a side affect of the potion and they should ignore it as it will be gone when the antidote is made. That is the very last plan though. I will also have that house warded up to the rafters with spells so is any of the boys are hit, or put in that blasted cupboard or a closet at all. I will know._

"It does not change a thing. I will confront them later. I will also tell them about the antidote. They will remain in the will as well. Thank-you for your time." He stood up bowed to Griphook and his wife Healer Moonstone and left.

Okay that's the end of this chapter! Shopping will be next. And so will baby Teddy! Well two or three year old Teddy, Haven't decided which. I hope you liked my explanation for the magic and the five having/not having the first and second time they grew as fun as it would have been for the pilots to have re aged (especially since I have Harry and Wufei sharing a bed...) I just couldn't do that to Harry. Cause in senrio A) Harry wakes up first, and goes to see Teddy freaking out that the boys wont stay now that they are older...They don't, they leave and Lady Une calls Harry and says she had to retake custody of the boys since he is not a fit guardian (because he left them on their own) and he is not to try to contact them in any way. Which leads to depressed Harry and lots of angst. Senrio B) The boys wake up first and leave a note stating they ran away, which leads to depressed Harry. Both of these end in Harry going to join the preventors to stop moping, running into the older boys and then ...I couldn't decide. Either way Harry didn't get with Wufei and that is my end goal. But maybe I could've worked it out...hmm. Thank you so much for the reviews! They kept me thinking about my stories! I felt so bad when I read them and couldn't post a chapter due to writer's block. Yes it is real! And very annoying. Well I'm crossing my fingers and hoping I haven't lost my audience! Still have problems with the other stories but they are coming!


	5. Chapter 5

_I Do not own Gundam Wing, or Harry Potter._

Gliding back into the bank foyer Harry swiftly located the boys and waved them over to him. They exited the bank and piled back into the car.

"Kretcher, would you please proceed to the nearest shopping district? I believe clothes shopping is next on the agenda." Harry requested of the disguised house elf.

"Right away Master Harry." Kretcher replied.

"Um, Harry?" Quatre ventured. "Yes Quatre?" "Why did he call you Master Harry?"

Harry blinked, and flushed a little, "Kretcher is in my employ. He has technically belonged to the Black family for many years, as a chauffeur and butler or whatever was needed really. When I decided to go to the states to have my will re-done and blood tests done for you five, I called him up and asked if he would be willing to chauffeur us around for the day." Quatre gave a nod of acceptance and relaxed against the seat.

"Here we are Master Harry."

"Ah thank you Kretcher. Come on guys lets get going." Harry slid out of the car and the boys fallowed. "Here's the game plan. We are going to split up in the department store, the boy's/men's clothing apparel is all close together so I should be able to see you at all times and there is enough variety that you should be able to find something that appeals to your tastes. So grab what you like try it on, remember socks and underwear, and head to the checkout when you are done and I will pay, Toy store is next, I know your ten, but they have jigsaws and board games, and puzzles, so feel free to get something. I need to get Teddy a stuffed animal or two since he he coming to visit tomorrow. Then we'll head to Barnes and Nobel to get a few books, they have games, puzzles, music and movies to. So lets get a bunch of Disney movies while we are there. Then it'll be time to eat. Sound good?" Harry felt slightly out of breath as he rambled off feeling his nerves surface.

_These were grown men in ten year old bodies. What if they thought the Disney movies were stupid and a waste of time. He, Fred and George were fascinated by them, and I know Bill and Charlie will be too. Yes they didn't seem to have a problem playing games like snap and Chinese checkers, but they were pretending to be kids. Well not really pretending at the moment they __**were **__kids. STOP! Breath Harry breath. Obviously I'm not quite as okay with this whole situation as I had told Griphook. I need to tell them soon and hopefully get the awkwardness of this whole situation out of the way. I'll do ii after Teddy goes back to Andy. I doubt they will hurt him but I'd rather not risk my godson in any way. Mine was willing to die for me, and I will do the same for Teddy. Still better he not be placed in danger in the first place._

Quatre felt his eye twitch at the sudden spike of emotions coming from their guardian. Quite frankly the cocktail of emotion currently emitting from Harry made no sense what so ever. Nerves he could somewhat understand, the rest not so much. Clearly the others had been spoiling him, by not having so many feeling at once, especially contradicting ones. Well he couldn't be sure with Trowa as it was hard to get a reading from him at all, but the others were pretty straight forward. He was getting a headache.

Harry spotted Quatre reaching up to rub his temple, and had a little idea.

"Your an empath."

The five blanched and stopped cold, causing Harry who was still walking to snickered and turn back around to face them. Grinning he spoke, "Relax. I had a friend who attending Hogwarts with me who was an empath. The signs are pretty clear if you know what to look for. And sorry Quatre, but the signs are pretty clear, especially around me. Luna once told me, being around my emotions was like being at an amusement park full of extreme thrills and chills for a blind man who had just learned to see. I had to learn how to 'bottle' my emotions so I wasn't overloading her own." He paused taking in their wide eyed faces and continued, "I know a lot of people think its bull-crap. Being an empath, but I assure you its not. I understand why didn't tell me. My ex-friend Hermione was on a warpath for years to have Luna committed because she, thanks to her empathy, saw the world in a different way. Luna is fine and is writing a book to help future empaths and others to understand them. It won't be a best seller but hopefully it will find those that need it and help them." Harry reached out ruffled Quatre's hair and bottled all his emotions up. Quatre couldn't control the re-leaved sigh that escaped him.

"Thank-you." He told Harry locking eyes with the man for a brief moment to show how serious he was. Harry winked, and said, "I wish I had a camera for earlier though. Those expressions!" and he burst into laughter. The others blushed and scattered to find clothes.

The boys reconvened in Barnes and Nobel. "So should we fill in Lady Une about Harry knowing Quat's an empath?" Asked Duo.

"No." Trowa said firmly, "She might take us from him. I want to know about my little brother and I know you feel the same Duo. We can't do that if she takes us away."

"Sides he gave a reason for knowing oh four is an empath. But I do admit to being surprised he isn't the only one. Maybe we could get him to introduce us to the Luna girl." Heero stated.

"Then its decided we will hold off on informing Lady Une until such a time when we require more info." Wufei quietly through in his two cents.

Quatre just rolled his eyes and suggested a few games they might get.

Okay so it wasn't the smoothest way to tell them he knew an Empathetic. Truthfully he had forgotten the signs of an empath, until the blood tests had revealed Quatre to be one. Thankfully Luna was one, though she could see auroras as well. So he didn't say anything that wasn't true. But he could have put it better. He sighed gathered up a ton of Clifford the Big Red Dog books, some Doctor Seuss, and a thick book of Grim Fairy Tales.

"Ready to go eat?" He asked the five at the checkout. He was grabbed round the waist by an enthusiastic Duo. He chuckled paid and Kretcher picked them up and took them to Speedway. After dinner they boarded the plane back. Duo, Heero and Trowa, Quatre quickly curling up round each other and falling asleep. Harry chuckled, looked down at a drooping Wufei seated by his side and made a snap decision. He tugged him to lay horizontal with his head in his lap and started softly petting Wufei's hair and back.

"Its okay to go to sleep to Wufei. If you start having nightmares I'll wake you up, kay?" Wufei flushed, but the soft petting soon had him off into dreams.

As soon as he was asleep, Harry pulled out his wand and cast a spell, it would ensure they did not wake up for an hour. He needed to contact Andy and let her know the 'boys' were actually de-aged adults. If Teddy were to visit and be safe until he could confront them, his metamorph abilities would have to be locked away.

Harry pulled out an oval shaped mirror from a pocket and called "Andy". A few minutes and the mirror glowed light blue and Andromeda appeared in the surface.

"Harry!" She smiled. "All set for Teddy to visit?"

"About that. I need your input." Harry started, " I know I told you I would take him, but right now I'm currently caring for five de-aged adults. Two of them are my older brothers, and according to the blood testes run by goblins, Heero (one of the boys) is Sirius's son."

"De-aged adults?! Sirius's son?! Harry James Potter what have you been getting up to!" Andy exclaimed.

"Well, the preventors contacted me saying they found two younger siblings of mine. The lady said they were found running around on L2, a colony in space, with three others. I inquired if the other three had family...she said no, and that they most likely were going to be split up into different orphanages."

"So you offered to take them in along side your siblings." Andy stated. Harry nodded.

"Since they came to me I made arrangements with the goblins to do a blood test and update my will. I figured there was a good chance my siblings were magical too, plus well with how fickle the wizarding world is...I didn't want to take a chance they won't be taken care of should...well you know."

"They declare you dark, unstable, and a threat to humanity. Yes Harry I know." Andromeda looked saddened by the reminder.

"The blood tests showed they were all magical, and at the same time squibs."

"How is that possible?"

"The goblins wanted to know where they had been found. I told them L2. Since its a colony chances were good that they had all grown up on colonies the first time around. There are no lay lines in space, so they would become squibs. However the goblins stressed that if they had at any point in time came to earth and stayed here for years or at least spent a majority of their time here, their magic would have slowly came back." He let that sink in.

"So they were never truly squibs."

"Correct. The blood tests furthered showed that they were exposed to a potion of some sort that managed to de-age them. So we figured that they were preventors who went on an assignment and well...got de-aged. Lady Une the commander of the preventors herself contacted me about my brothers. That means they are high up, important, or in danger, or possible all three and she want to hide them. Where better than with an unknown relative, its a bonus that's its true we are related."

" Alright we covered the de-ageing. Harry what is it you need my input on?"

"The preventors are military. Teddy...has Tonk's ability. If they find out...I'm worried they will react like the Dursleys. Even though they **are** magic they grew up 'normal'. And if they want to stay that way they just need to stay in space and have limited contact with earth."

Andromeda was silent. He let her maul things over for a bit. "Harry, I will delay Teddy's visit with you by one day. I think...I think you should confront them directly and make sure my godson will be safe around them. He's all I have left, aside from you of course. But...he's my only link to Dora. I..I can't lose him."

Harry nodded solemnly, " I thought you might say that. Could you contact the twins, Bill, and Charlie? Please tell them what I told you and to stay away from the house for now. If I have to...obliviate them I will, but I want to do this on my own."

"I will dear. You just let me know what happens, and I'll be there for you. So will the others." She gave him a smile and the mirror flashed misty gray and turned blank. He tucked it into his pocket looked down at a sleeping Wufei rested his hand along his back, tipped his head and fell asleep.

Sorry for taking so long! I hope this makes up for it. Other stories are still a go to! Next chapter is the confrontation! I promise it will go a lot faster, I've been planning it out in my head for months!


	6. Chapter 6

*I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Confrontations

When Harry woke in the morning he found himself entangled with Wufei. '_I really need to get separate beds in here.'_ He quickly disengaged himself from Wufei and headed straight to the shower. Finished he dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. He had unfortunately never gotten around to asking Heero what the boy would like for breakfast. Depending on how they took the news, Harry planned to ask him what he would like for lunch.

He grabbed a watermelon, cantaloupe, and honeydew from the fridge. He cut the watermelon into slices, took out a steel flower-shaped cookie cutter, and pressed it into the watermelon over and over. Then he grabbed a leaf-shaped cookie cutter and did the same to the honeydew. Finally he took a melon-baller and scooped balls out of the cantaloupe. He then heated up some icing and used it to attach the leaves and balls to the flowers. When it cooled it should seal them all together. He then started making bacon, eggs, toast, and oatmeal. Wufie wandered in as Harry finished making hot chocolate.

"Good morning Wufie, could you wake the rest for me? Please hurry or the food will be cold." Wufie nodded and ran. Harry grabbed the flowers out of the fridge and sprinkled a little cinnamon on each. He then took everything out to the table. By the time he finished the boys were all present and wide-eyed.

"Wow." breathed Duo, "Is there like a special occasion?"

"Oh no. Not really. I get thinking too hard sometimes. And well...Ahem well I didn't remember to ask Heero what he would like for Breakfast so maybe later he can decide what he wants for lunch. Well eat up guys! Then we'll go to the den and talk about Gringotts."

"What about Gringotts?" Questioned Duo as he slid into a seat and started piling food onto his plate."

"Well for one I made you all beneficiaries in my will. So I think I should go over some of if with you guys while I'm still alive."

"Still alive?!" Duo fixed wide panicked eyes on his brothers face. Trowa too was looking sharply at Harry.

"Haha, maybe I should have said that better. Look I just want to make sure there are few surprises for you in the event of my passing away. Like of old age, or an accident. Plus there are a few things you should know about me."

"What things?" Trowa asked softly.

"Later, just eat now guys or it'll get cold." Harry ruffled Trowa's fringe a bit to show he wasn't meaning to be as harsh as his words sounded.

After breakfast Harry lead the boys to the living-room and gestured for them to take a seat. Harry moved over to a cabinet in the corner of the room where he retrieved five thick files, two photo albums, and a chess board. He placed them on the coffee table in the middle of the chairs and paced back a few steps.

"Those are files for each one of you. I would suggest looking at them first. Then you should look at the photo albums. The red one contains pictures of our mom and dad, Trowa and Duo. I got it from the grounds keeper Hagrid my first year at Hogwarts. The second one is one I did. It mostly shows my years at Hogwarts. Then perhaps you guys should take turns playing chess and talking about whatever questions you guys have for me. I will be in the study if you need me."

"Wait! Your not going over this stuff with us?" cried Duo.

A strange look passed over his younger brother's face. "No." He said slowly. "I...I don't know...how...no." _You guys grew up normal the first time. And if you want to stay normal. Well you know how. I...care too much about you. I don't want you to look at me like the Dursleys did. If you take it badly...I can't deal with that._

"Hey now, its not that big a deal. Sides I'll just be a few rooms away if you have questions on the technical stuff, yeah?" Harry squeezed Duo's and Trowa's shoulders as he walked passed them out of the room.

"Guys, he feels really sad. Whatever is in these files...I somehow doubt it is basic paperwork for taking over companies and such." Quatre said rubbing his chest lightly.

"Well then I suppose we should take a look." Duo snatched his file and flipped it open. "What the Hell?! Guys this is our blood work, and a family tree with our **actual** birth dates and stuff."

"Guys, all my sisters are listed!"

"What? How is this possible?! Where did he get this information?"

"Gringotts." Trowa stated pointing to the top of the page. "And apparently we are magical."

"Magic isn't real." Wufie snapped.

"05, the final page stated that we were dosed with some kind of de-ageing potion, and that with time they maybe able to find a cure." Heero held his final page.

"I'm going to get Harry. This isn't making sense!" cried Duo.

"Wait." Heero gave Duo a revolver he had kept on him at all times as habit. "I know he is your brother, but this looks bad."

Duo nodded and left the room to go to the study and his brother. He pushed the door open and pointed the gun straight at his brother who was sitting behind his desk. Harry looked saw the gun and seemed to shrink in on himself. Duo felt a twinge, but brushed it aside to order coldly, "Get up."

Harry complied keeping his hands in Duo's view at all time and keeping his movements slow. _Figures they would be like the Dursleys._ Was his only thought as Duo told him to go to the sitting room. Once there they had Harry sit in a chair and Duo sat across from him still pointing the gun at him.

*Yes I will be mean and end it here. I just want the next part to be as good as I can make it. So cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

*I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Confrontations 2

When Duo pointed the gun at him even though he was now seated in the living room with the others, he closed his eyes and spoke, "Don't bother with torture I will tell you nothing, so you may as well put a bullet through me now. I do hope you read through the will far enough to note the homicide clause on page three, paragraph four that states, if convicted of my murder you get nothing and the will as a whole reverts to its previous state and beneficiaries. Gringotts you will find is nothing but through." He let his mouth form a sardonic smile as his eyes peered open and took in the horrified face of his baby (older) brother.

"You think we want to kill you?!" Duo exclaimed.

Harry rose an eyebrow and looked mockingly at the gun, his eyes cold. "That is what it seems like, yes."

The five flinched, feeling guilty and like the ten year olds they were de-aged to.

"We don't want to kill you. But we can't trust you. You have all this information on us and it looks bad." Trowa intone softly. Harry shifted his cold gaze to him, green eyes meeting and reading in each others gaze a mirror of the hurt and pained placed there, by each others actions, or in-actions as the case may be.

"Duo put down the gun. He won't hurt us." Trowa's voice broke the moment between them. Duo shaky lowered the gun and gave it back to Heero who placed it away.

"You would be the one with a gun." Harry commented, relaxing now that no one was in danger of being shot. Heero twitched and glared at Harry. He shrugged unconcerned.

"I will hazard a guess, and say you have questions?" Harry prompted mildly.

"Yes. Just how were you able to find out this much about us?" Quatre decided he would lead the questioning for now.

"You mean the blood work. As I told you before, Gringotts prides itself on being able to provide for its costumers. One of its services is finding family, so they may claim vaults, that have long been closed, are in the process of closing, or just have a dispute on the claim of the vault. Gringotts took blood samples, and ran several tests. The first one reveals all magical and non-magical family members. The second tells about the person themselves. Age, birth-date, previous injuries, and whether or not they've been exposed to a potion, or some sort of control spell."

"Magic? Potion? Control spell?"

"Yes, didn't you all read through your files?"

"Yes, but there is no such thing as magic." replied Wufie firmly.

Harry heaved a sigh, "I beg to differ. I would show you some magic myself, but I think you would feel threatened, if I just started casting spells left and right. So...Why don't you look through the photo albums? The have magic pictures in them. I just ask you do not destroy them in an attempt to explain how they work. If you must...use the photos in the side table by the dart board. Well in any case, anyone want to play chess?"

"I will." Quatre answered.

"Excellent. White or Black?"

"Black."

"Very well. Pawn B2 to B4." The pilots watched in shock as the pawn came to life and moved two squares forward, before turning around and swearing at Harry for making him move first. "You know I think pawns are always the surliest, because they get beat up all the time. Well go ahead Quatre, your move."

"Pawn B7 to B5." Quatre intoned softly. The pawn moved and started voicing threats to the pawn on B4. Now the five were watching even closer.

* Okay I'm at a loss right now. So it'll be a while to straighten out the next part. It is written just a bit of a mess...Also I know some people were unhappy with the gun pointing bit. Just think about it. These guys were fighting for their lives, and anyone who knew well their ages, names, blood type ect. Ect. Were most likely out to kill them. Now they are shrunk and this guy who they all really like just happens to get a lot of information on them including the fact that they were shrunk. Something no one is supposed to know for their own safety. Their training would have kicked in hardcore. I do appreciate the criticism though. Its always nice to know what your thinking.


	8. Chapter 8

*I do not own Gundam Wing, or Harry Potter.

Magic is Real

Quatre won the chess game though he was hard pressed to against Harry. "How is it you are bad at chinese checkers, yet you almost cream Q-ball here?" chirped Duo from where he had perched on the couches arm rest to look at the photo albums with Trowa. Wufie and Heero had looked at them, before going over the will and blood tests again.

"Hey lay off a bit. The only games I got to play ever, where wizarding ones. Ron, my first friend, loved to play chess and I, who never had a friend before, did everything I could to keep the first one I had ever made. Which meant playing chess against the prat a lot. He beat everyone, including a professor's giant animated chess set at the end of our first year at school, and he only got better. I never beat him. But I did start to remember his moves. So I can give anyone a run for their money." The pilots took in everything said and unsaid in silence for a few minutes.

"Will you tell us about your years at Hogwarts?" Trowa asked softly.

"I'll do one better. I'll show you. Stay here I'll be right back." Harry left to go to his office where he retrieved a pensieve. He returned after grabbing a rack of vials. "This is a pensieve, it is used by wizards to view memories. The silvery fluid in these vials are my memories. You poor them into the bowl then touch them. It will suck you in, and you can view the memory. Nothing in the memory can hurt you and you can't hurt or change anything in the memory. If you wish to leave at anytime, you just will yourself out,otherwise you will be kicked out automatically at the end."

"Sounds simple enough." Duo chirped.

"Just touch the empty vial to the memories to retrieve them before you add another to view. Okay?"

"No problem."

"I mean it, guys. Its very rare to get stuck in a pensieve, but those who do...is usually because of that. The only way out then is to break the pensieve which can in turn break the mind of the one trapped as it snaps back into its own body. If their lucky they will fall into a coma which might heal their fractured mind. If they are unlucky...well aside from twitching occasionally they resemble a dementor's victim."

"A...dementor's victim?" asked Quatre cautiously.

"A shell, without anything in it. A dementor is a...creature used to guard the wizarding prison Azkakban. They feed on happyiness and cause victims to feel cold, and remember their worst memories. The highest penalty is the dementor's kiss. That is when a dementor clamp their mouth over the victim's mouth and suck out their soul. A body given proper medical attention can live a long time, before it shuts down. But without a soul, it is just a doll."

"That's...that's! Horrible!" Quatre exclaimed.

"And most likely my fate. Go through my memories. Be careful. And tomorrow we can discuss what I mean by that. Now I am going to make a taco salad for dinner." Harry said while backing out of the room and closing the door.

"One more thing. The house is in lock down mode. No one is getting in or out. The phone lines are down as well. Please understand, I have to put my godson first. You are military and that could mean labs. I will never let my godson suffer such a fate." Harry ducked back out the door.

"Well that's not good." Oh five stated.

"But it is prudent on his part." Oh four responded, "We just found out magic is real. Can you imagine what the government agencies would do if they knew?"

"Plus we did pull a gun first." Oh two gloomily rejoined.

"We were blindsided, oh two. Our reaction is normal under these circumstances." Oh one rebutted.

"I want to know about my brother."Oh three stated.

With that they selected a vial for viewing.

* And cut. I am not going through all the memories. Basically its the letters, platform 9 and ¾, flying lessons, troll, fluffy, trap door, first meeting with Dobby, the rescue, flying the car and crashing, The petrified people, and the dueling club, ect..ect..you know all the action points of the books. Their reactions are next chapter along with Harry defending the Dursleys.


	9. Chapter 9

*I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**Defending Dursleys?!**

The only thing that held the five together enough to finish the vials without running off to grab Harry and keep him in their sights was the fact that Harry; should he find out how upset the memories were making the pilots, would take the vials away. He had given them the impression in the short time they had stayed with him, that he would prefer and do anything to keep them from being upset. Why else give ten year-olds the choice of bedroom arrangements? The clothing choice and all the different reading material. Plus the decision to have them choose what they ate for a meal. It all pointed to the fact that Harry did not want them upset. They got through all the vials without breaking off to rant and rave like anger lunatics because of the training Dr. J and his compatriots had conditioned them to.

But after they were done seeing the memories, it was a different thing entirely. Duo and Trowa were white and shaking, they had just finished watching their brother go willingly to die. And he did die. They got front row seats to the entire Battle. The way Harry was treated at home and school varied drastically. And the school treatment seemed to change easier and quicker then flipping a coin. After the last memory...crack, bang, screech, and pop...the room looked like it had imploded, shatter glass everywhere, books flung wildly about, windows had deep scratches in them, the couch was overturned along with chairs, slashes appearing in the upholstery...Harry came running in, just in time to view the last of the boys' first accidental magic, the carpet changes colors to plaid.

With a quick wave or six of his wand the room was back in order aside from the new carpet color scheme.

"Okay you guys, I get you are upset. Here drink these please. It is a calming draught. You just had a serious burst of accidental magic. You need to calm down before more happens. Your cores at this age are delicate." Harry murmured softly as he rubbed shaking backs, and squeezed shoulders in a soothing way as he handed out vials of calming draught.

"Cores?" questioned a wide-eyed trembling blond.

"Your magic. It is called a core, because there is a ball or pillar of it inside your body that you can access. You can only have so much though. Right now, your bodies can only handle a little bit. You can handle more as you age and train your magic. Its similar to body building. Of course sometimes your magic just builds up, until it vents like a volcano. You can get sick if you use up too much or if you have too much magic in your core. This is what causes accidental magic, until you can get a wand and "let off" some voluntarily."

Feeling calmer Trowa asked the single question on his mind, "Why?" His voice was soft, but his green eyes plead with Harry's own for answers now not later. "There are a lot of why's Trowa. Lets eat, while you all decide which and what you want answered and in what order. I had hoped to wait until tomorrow, but I think you all are not going to sleep tonight. I am sorry. That was...careless of me." Harry inclined his head to them and walked out. They followed to see him dishing up taco salad for each of them and himself. They didn't talk. The pilots passed a paper back and forth with a list of questions, crossing of some, adding to others, and putting a rating of what they would like answered first, and what might be able to wait until

a later time.

Afterwords they went back to the room, Harry pausing and looking closer at the carpet before entering, "I think I will keep this way. Lady Black might have had a heart-attack in her portrait and died if she had saw this." He swished his wand and turned the furnature into bean-bags.

"I want to be comfortable for this." was all he said to Heero's raised eyebrow. "Now who is going to start?"

"We were gundam pilots, Harry. So we decided to go in order of our designations." Wufei explained from his black colored bean-bag.

Harry nodded to show he understood and waited for the first question.

"Your letter, the first one to Hogwarts was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. And in later letters to wherever you had spent the night. Was your room actually the cupboard? Or was it a punishment?" Heero laid out his reason for asking the questions he did in mono-tone.

"It was my room for almost eleven years. And in some cases it was a punishment. If I acted badly, then I was to stay in my cupboard at all times, unless performing a choir, or attending school if I was permitted. Sometimes I was suspended, or just really bad."

"If the letters were addressed to where you slept, why didn't the letter writer ever question you about it? And what do you mean by really bad?" asked Duo from his dark purple bag. He was adding more to his question instead of sticking to the plan, but in his defense Harry had left a questionable reason in his previous answer.

"I honestly don't know. I think an Auto-quill writes all the letters. But I honestly don't know, and I wasn't sure I wanted an answer. And by really bad, I mean accidental magic."

"Why? Why would you be punished for accidental magic? I mean its accidental, wouldn't our relatives know that?" Trowa's voice was quiet, but his eyes...his eyes told Harry so much. He heaved a deep sigh, and wriggled a bit to face Trowa fully.

"The Dursleys are not magical. At all. Aunt Petunia knew, because of my mother. But when she was young, there was a boy in the same neighborhood, that was magic as well. He could somewhat control his outbursts. Now he couldn't stop them, but he could influence them a bit. A lot was aimed at Aunt Petunia, because of how she treated the boy." Harry paused to let that sink in before continueing, "Mom and Dad were killed because of a dark wizard. Lord Voldemort, was stopped by me. He had a lot of followers. They might have been looking for _me_. Every year I was at Hogwarts I was attacked one way or another. People started dying right in front of me a _lot_. People who I was close to. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley _lived_ with me. Its a miracle they are alive. I got lucky. If one of those Death Eaters had thought to search for my magical signature, they would have _died_. I was being selfish throwing around so much magic. I deserve _everything_ they did. I was putting their _lives_ at risk. They took me in. I owed them, to not get them killed for that act of kindness." Harry finished voicing the thoughts he had had since meeting Quirrel with the Dark Lord attached to the back of his head.

The five were appalled that Harry seemed to actually believe what he had just said. Duo and Trowa had tears running down their faces, Quatre and Wufei were slack-jawed, and Heero's eyes were widened, and he even raised his hands to his ears as if to check that he had heard it correctly.

Harry noticed none of this, his eyes unfocused as he pondered the consequences his actions could have had on his relatives.

* And halt! This seemed a good place to stop. So until the next chapter, ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

*I do not own Harry Potter, or Gundam Wing.

Not a Chance!

Quatre was having a difficult time just breathing from where he rested in his red bean-bag. His emotions were turbulent enough with multiplying it by four. As it was he could feel clearly just how much Harry believed what he had just said. That wasn't going to fly. Definitely not on his watch. He signaled to the others to let him handle this. And he would handle it.

"Harry?" Quatre called projecting a bit of the zero system into his voice, not much just the smallest bit, it usually was enough to give people pause, draw their attention to him, and generally give way before his will...well unless they were stubborn idiots; those people tended to regret not picking up the clue to start with. Sure enough his voice brought Harry back into focus.

"Yes Quatre?" came a soft voice, green eyes so much like his lover's focusing on his, giving Quatre his complete attention. "I take it its your turn for questions?"

He nodded.

"Harry didn't you just tell us our cores were...delicate? That sometimes, like during a strong emotion, or that overtime a magic core reaches its capacity and overflows if not in regular use? And that's why child with magic cause accidental magical?"

"Yeah, good job Quatre, looks like you have a good grasp on theory behind accidental magic." Harry gave Quatre a quick quirk of his lips in a smile.

"Well I have another Theory I would like you to think about." This caused Harry to narrow his eyes and study the blonde for a bit.

"It'a a good thing you are not really ten, that sounded more like an order. I will listen, something tells me I won't like what you are about to say, But I will listen."

Quatre could only manage to look sightly sheepish. He decided to take the plunge. "When we viewed your memories, the first one wasn't yours. Was it?"

"No." Harry admitted, "It was a combination of McGongald's and Dumbledore's." He was intrigued.

"He left you on the doorstep with a letter, the memories never showed what it said. Did you ever read it?"

"No, I do believe it was destroyed by my aunt and uncle."

Quatre gave a slight nod, and rubbed his chin.

"You won't like this, but...Harry what if that note had instructions for the Dursleys on how to raise you? What if Dumbledore wanted you to have as many magic outbursts as you could in order to stress out and possible damage your core? Wait a minute Harry. I do have reasons. You remember viewing Severus Snape's memories? And how he had told Dumbledore, he had been raising to slaughter, keeping you alive...until it was the right time to die? What if all that accidental magic was part of it? You just told us what it does for our cores, and how also if we didn't calm down and rest that it would damage it. Harry...All that stuff happening when you got to school, even before was orchestrated. Its all part of Dumbledore's design. You never deserved that treatment from the Dursleys. Not a Chance." Quatre gave a slight pant after finishing saying that, his eyes had remained locked locked on Harry's own, and emotions had been tuned into his as well. Harry was starting to believe Quatre, maybe he wasn't quiet there yet, but Quatre had made a big enough dent, in Harry's mental conditioning that a few more days of analyzing what Quatre had said, would finish it.

Harry was crying silently, but he embraced the pilots when they dog-piled him. Each saying, "Not a Chance."

* And there we have it. Quatre's therapy session for Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

* I do not Own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

Teddy's Visit

Harry couldn't believe they had managed to sleep at all that night. But he had the evidence to prove it. Wufie was on his chest, Trowa and Quatre were on his left, and Heero and Duo were on his right. In all honesty he wasn't going to be able to sneak out of bed with out waking them to make breakfast after all. So he decided to remain still and go over things from yesterday.

What the only blonde of the group had said, about the Dursley's, Dumbledore, and his whole life; from accidental magic, to school friends, and all the situations he had found himself in; did indeed scream set up. He knew that. Really he did. He had just wanted to ignore it, and with all the conditioning of his youth and his Hogwarts years, it hadn't been hard to find excuses or reasons to not believe it. His memories were just too damning.

His memories...perhaps...yes if it came to it...or started to heat up more...his memories might do the trick. But he would guard this thought for the moment. It looks like his 'kids' were stirring.

….line break...skipping the good mornings...and the stuff you do to get ready in the mornings...line break...long line break...what? How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?!...Give them some peace people!...line break end...

They ended up in the study after breakfast. "So, we are still in lock-down. And I think it's time for you to decide if you want magic in your lives. You've seen how its been for me, and we know how to avoid it, if you do not want it."

"What kind of question is that?!" screeched Duo. His violet eyes flaring as he took in the sight of his currently older brother. "You don't really think we would react like the Dursley's did do you?!"

Harry paused eying his brothers and their friends furious faces carefully. "No" he said slowly, "I do not. But that doesn't mean you want magic in your lives."

"Its a part of us. I feel more whole then I have in a long time. Your a part of us too Harry. Now that Duo and I found you, we won't let you disappear." Trowa let emotion bleed into his voice as he stood and paced over to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder, the two pairs of green eyes meeting and locking as he squeezed the shoulder firmly.

Harry gave a wry smile, "I should have known, but I'm hoping for Teddy to visit today, and I can't...I won't take chances with his safety. I had to ask."

"We understand, but Harry...you are like us. Like how we are to non-magicals, you are to magicals." Quatre stated gently from his seat.

"Lady Une should be told, but we will follow your lead in this matter." Wufie calmly injected.

"Hn." Heero waited a while then, "What was your worse case plan?"

"Obilivate you, tell Lady Une I made a mistake thinking I could take care of you. That Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be more capable of providing a stable environment for you. Head to my Aunt and Uncle's and tell them you are actually adults who got into a scrape with my kind, that my kind is working on a cure, that you are completely normal, and anything odd happening if a side-effect of the potion you came into contact with, and should be ignored. Layer the house and you in monitoring charms, so if something does happen I would know immediate and have you removed from their care." Harry rattled all this off bluntly and without pause. He had said he wouldn't lie to them. And it had been worse case scenario.

"But that was worst case. Best case is what we are doing now. Talking. Now since you know about magic, you should know the Goblin's are doing the best they can to disassemble the potion you guys came in contact with. Once they know what's all in it, they can maybe recreate it, and then the antidote. That's going to take time, unless they get lucky. So for now, you guys are...height challenged."

Harry paused his eyes darkening as they looked over each of the five, "You could.." he began slowly, "you could choose, to stay as you are now, go to Hogwarts, experience being a kid again, do things you never got to. Most likely live longer since you have to re-grow-up. Not a word I know, but it gets the point across. Or when the antidote is made take it, possible have a core big enough to start learning magic—if you wish-, request from Lady Une to stay here on Earth for a majority of time the next five years, in order to completely awaken your magic potential."

"Those are good reasons for each case, Harry. But we remember being adults, and independent, so our choice most likely will be to grow up. Trying to be kids when we know and remember differently is...too difficult." Wufie intoned softly from his beanbag.

Harry froze, his eyes wide and brain synapes firing a mile a minute. It felt like when he had seen that owl flying with a letter across Hogwarts ground at the end of his first year. Pieces where falling into place. It wasn't solved not yet, but there might be enough to work with. He shot to his feet.

"Excuse me, I need to floo the goblins. Teddy will be here in an hour, so I need to take down the lock-down. You need to get in touch with Lady Une. Invite her for tea tomorrow...Early tea-time so 10am. She can stay for lunch. We have quiet a bit to discuss. I will have to give her a crash course on magic. No, no questions just yet. I'm still thinking. I need to get this done. Right now, before I loose train of thought. We can discuss it with Lady Une tomorrow. First reactions and thoughts are usually the best..." Harry continued to mutter as he walked out the door waving his wand and ending the lock-down.

"What was that about?!" screeched Duo.

"Hn"

Trowa shrugged and Wufie thoughtful. "Must have something to do with what I said, but I have no idea."

"In any case we do need to contact Une." Quatre stated taking control, and getting the phone.

The conversation with Une was quite the dance, as the five had been expected to report back as soon as they were back home. Quatre had to maninupllate his space heart to work on himself to help produce the correct tone of voice across to Une so she didn't decide to pull them all out, and arrest Harry on trumped up charges...and they would be trumped up, none of the others would give anything out that might hurt their family. And Harry blood or not was family.

"Lady Une, Harry thinks we are about 10 years old. Plus there is jet leg. He is not about to let children suffering from jet lag make a phone call, when they could do it tomorrow after a good nights sleep. Plus Wufie has informed us he is a light sleeper. One of us did try...but we were intercepted at the top of the steps, made cocoa and sent back to bed." In a way it was true, that is what Harry would have done, if they had been what they appeared to be.

"In any case Harry asked us to invite you over for tea at 10am tomorrow. He wants your input on our schooling, I believe. Duo heard him wondering if he should see about getting us enrolled in the school he went to." There that's that. Quatre singed off and returned to the others.

As soon as Harry entered his office, he pulled out four picture frames, that held mirrors and set them up on his desk, before grabbing a pen and paper and writing his letter. As he did so he said out loud, "Bill, Charlie, Gred and Forge, Andy." The mirrors shimmered and the faces of his family appeared. Harry glanced up briefly and smiled. "Its all okay. Teddy is safe to come over. I trust them. The lock down is over, so feel free to come home any time. Andy if you could come with Teddy after I post this letter to the goblins it would be wonderful. Sorry I am being so short, but I think I had a break through. If I am right...We all might need to be careful, with the exception of Andy. I don't see anyway you could end up a target."

Andromeda's eyebrows rose, "Target? Harry dear what are you into now?"

"Well, and this is just a theory mind you, but I don't think the potion the 'kids' came in contact with is complete. What use is a potion that de-ages someone to a child state if they remember everything? If I am right, the only reason someone—at least someone like the 'kids' ran into-to de-age a target would be to get control over said target. A child will trust a person easily, if they have no memories to say otherwise. So I don't think the potion is complete. I just don't know who the target or targets are...I'm hoping that the goblins will think the potion might be incomplete as well. Maybe even complete it so there would be an antidote, in case the one's who started this mess complete it themselves. I might be a bit over paranoid, but..." Harry trailed off signed the letter and looked up to see his family nodding in understanding.

"We're behind you mate." Bill spoke for all of them. Harry nodded, the mirrors shut down and he went to send the letter.

In less then an hour Andromeda was stepping through his fireplace, with little Teddy in her arms. The little one's hair looked very much like a sick rainbow, the color's slightly dull and all jumbled up together in no discerning order. It always did when the little guy was subjected to floo travel. But when handed to Harry, Teddy's face brightened up, his eye's went green, and his hair copied Harry's for a full minute before turning a brilliant turquoise...Teddy's favorite default color, much like his mother had favored pink. Harry wouldn't change him for the world.

Andy sighed as she took in the sight of her grandson with his godfather, the two completely lost and taken with each other. She could set off a full shop's worth of Fred and George's pranks and neither would notice. Why this was she couldn't say, but she did remember it being the same with baby Harry and her cousin Sirius. Oh she could remember the times James and Lily had complained at Order meetings at how their own son, seemed to prefer his godfather (dogfather, Sirius always corrected when in hearing range) over them. To see it again brought back memories...still she should remind him he had 'kids' in the house or he and Teddy would leave and go someplace without them.

"Harry, dear. Don't forget to introduce Teddy to your brothers and their friends. I will pick Teddy up tomorrow after Breakfast. Bye- now." She waited and was rewarded with them coming back down from wherever they had been and giving her a hug, before seeing her off threw the fireplace. Good grief those two, she'd be worried with how spacey they seemed, but they did remember to eat and sleep...okay she was worried a bit, but since others were there, perhaps they would keep them down to earth.

In the end it was Trowa, who met Teddy first, and they were as taken with each other as Harry and Teddy were each other. He had been voted to go see what was taking so long, and had walked in to see Harry playing with a turquoise haired child, seemingly forgetting the others in his house. It didn't take Trowa long to forget as well...

"Seriously?!" exploded Duo, "Both Harry and Trowa?! Did the house eat them or something?!"

"Hn."

"Maybe we should just go and see?"

The remaining four left to go find Harry and Trowa. When they did Teddy had them wrapped around his little fingers in seconds. Hours were spent entertaining and getting to know the little boy. There was a slight upset, as the pilolet's finally got to meet one of the house elves they had only seen in Harry's memories.

"Winky be here to remind Master Harry to eat. Winky prepared food in the dining room, for Master Harry and Master Teddy. Winky made enough for young Masters too. You is eating now." And she popped out. Harry and the rest quickly ate, with Harry sparring two thoughts. Thank merlin for Winky. And good thing Andy doesn't know he needs a house elf...well outside interference actually to remember basic needs when around his Teddy bear...yes a very good thing indeed.

They all slept in the same room again, not wanting to part from Teddy Lupin. The child made them all happy and feel safe. Reminded them of why they did what they did, and made it all worthwhile.

Okay! Tea time with Une is next. I've started the next chapter already, and it should be up in a week or less. Things are finally picking up. Writer's block is the worst! In any case here are all the next chapter titles:

Tea With Une

Dursley's Sue

A Leaf From Lockhart

There will be more chapters but those are the one's I know for sure. Outline's are wonderful.


	12. Chapter 12

* I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**Tea With Une**

The house elves took over making breakfast for the household in the morning, Duo heard Winky and Dobby discussing how Master Harry couldn't focus on anything, but Teddy. Kretcher hearing the younger elves, gave out a bit of information unknown to them. "Its the godfather/godson bond. When a godfather is decided on, that is magical, the first time they set eyes on each, a bond will form. It is such a bond that render's a godfather unable to bring harm of any kind to the godson. It be magic's most powerful, and oldest gift. Magic knows all. She determines the strength of the bond. Those who face trials and hardships will get the strongest. In this case it is so strong, because magic deemed Master Harry of needing such bonds. Of needing family and love, of belonging."

Duo noted that the way house elves normally talked was practically gone from Kretcher's speech. Winky and Dobby confirmed it. "Winky and Dobby be's thanking Mistress Magic. Mays Winky and Dobby be getting Kretcher back now?"

Duo slipped away, storing the information for a later time. He shared it after Teddy left and interrupting Harry from apologizing for neglecting them. "I never knew that." Was all his brother had to say on the matter. Before he went bustling around getting things ready for tea with Lady Une.

Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George came back home, and thanked them for supporting Harry, and not being like the Dursleys. They explained that this time they would be the ones to explain about magic to Lady Une.

"It's not"

"Fair, for"

"Harrykins to"

"have to"

"explain"

"twice in"

"a row"

"about magic." the twins finished together.

Bill just said, "Lady Une is an adult, unlike you are currently. Has no magic; as far as we know. Is military as well. So as I am a Gringotts employee I was given a contract for her to sign, stating that she will only discuss the magic world with those in the know. The contract itself will stop her from making slip ups. Deliberate trying will notify Gringotts, and they will wipe her mind. Its the same contract world leader's must sign upon getting into office."

Charlie, "I'm here to take her to a Dragon reserve if she needs more convincing. Nothing as convincing as a huge fire breathing flying lizard."

"I will be talking about Gringott's finding, and weather or not to enroll you into Hogwarts or regular schooling. There's pros and cons to both with your current position." Harry finished as he set up the study for tea.

Lady Une was quite pensive as she got ready for her day. The boys may have thought they were smart having 04 talk to her on the phone, but she was wise to them. If 04 could sense emotions, even manipulate them to some degree, who was to say he couldn't do it to himself? To give himself an edge, an authentic countenance to his audience whoever that might be? Lots of people can sense something off in a person's voice, if they are faking emotions no matter how well they fake them. But if you can feel those emotions you are trying to fake, and they match the words you wish to convey it is harder to spot, if not impossible, because for right then, that is how you feel or think. Those are your emotions. It is true. This was all speculation on her part of course, but the fact remained they had the blonde talk to her. They only did that when they wanted her to believe them, trust them, to not look deeper into what they were up to. She doubted they were aware of this fact, and it was something she had no intention of letting slip. They had so few tells, she would be a fool to give up something that gave her an edge.

The house was deary she decided as she walked up the steps, but strangely she felt as though it was watching her, judging her. She was being silly. Lady Une held up her hand and knocked on the door. It opened a little bit later, Mister Potter greeting her and offering to take her coat, and he hoped she didn't mind, but as this talk would be about the boys; they should be there to present their thoughts on the matter as well. And oh yes, his adopted brothers are here today, would she like to meet them?

Lady Une was quite on edge with Harry's seemingly oblivious countenance, she smelled a set up. But before she could draw up any true alarm, the twins shocked her into stillness by swallowing a cream and turning into canaries. Before she knew it, she had signed a contract, was introduced to a pensive with select memories, persuaded by her preventor agents that they would prefer home schooling, until a cure could be worked out, that way they wouldn't have to withdraw suddenly from school should the side effects of the potion they were subjected to wear off, or a cure was found. 02 chimed in with, "Or worse have to finish school first!"

Mister Potter redeemed himself in her mind when he offered her a firewiskey. "When you get back to your normal ages, you all will be in charge of new recruits for a month. And no scaring them off!" She declined Charlie's offer of seeing fire breathing and flying lizards with, "Those five give me enough nightmares! The only good thing about this is, there is no way to do a report on it. Paperwork is a bitch."

When it was time for her to leave she turned to the pilots with another order, "Since everyone hear knows your real ages, and you will be getting tutors for the magic side of your education, I think you should sign up for collage classes online. It will look better for the preventors if the top agents at least attended a collage, even if in truth it is not a requirement." With that she left.

Two hours later there was a knock on the door and Harry was presented with papers from a lawyer stating he was being sued by the Dursleys.

** I know this was quick, but it kinda just rolled right out there, I might make changes later, flush it out more, give Une the bite I know she has. On one hand I think she reacted in a realistic way. She didn't bring a gun, she trusts her top agents. She is a no nonsense woman who was confronted with twins turning into birds, something she has never dealt with, or come across, or even thought about before. No weapons at hand or pointed at her would have killed her eliminate the threat response immediately and turned it into a – how do I avoid possible danger? reponse—which is just go along with the crazies for now, and you might be find. In that state she might have an easier time processing everything.


	13. Chapter 13

* I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**Dursley's Sue**

"I don't know what to make of it." Harry finally stated from his bean bag where he had watched as theories and conspiracies flew around the room. If they had been a flock of owls, feathers would have been ruffled and flying around the room. He smiled gently; if they had been owls and Hedwing was still here, the snowy owl would have had them all in line and under control in short order.

"I don't know what to make of it. But I know who might. In any case it is not something to worry about just yet. Fred, George, and Bill; I have a project idea I would like to run by you. The Dursley's Suing has me worried. I want this project up and running and ready to take off the day after the trial, no matter the out come. Boys there's pens and paper in that desk. Why don't you jot down some ideas and what collages and degrees you want?" Harry rose with grace and headed for the door, ruffling Duo's hair as he passed, and giving a quick and gentle squeeze to Trowa's shoulder. As soon as the door shut behind the four, pen and paper were retrieved and theories and conspiracies flew once more.

Charlie interrupted briefly, "Shouldn't you be looking into Collages and Degrees? Harry can pull off a look that makes you feel guilty of murdering an entire pet shop. Just to warn you."

"No worries Char-man." Duo chirped as he wielded a pen like a baton before returning it to the paper to make note of another theory.

"Hn. 02 is correct." Heero stated as he leaned close to Duo and used his own pen to cross out sections or whole lines here and there as he ruled them out.

"Lady Une does not know we have several collage degrees. They are all under different names, but it is a simple matter to correct. We all ended up being Tutored by the Professors who chose us to pilot the gundams." Wufie expanded further, his own hand never stopping writing and crossing out on his own piece of paper.

Quatre and Trowa looking up and locking eyes with Charlie to smile and nod respectively.

Harry had just finished explaining to the twins and Bill what he wanted and sent them on their way to the twins' lab, where explosions and bangs and curses could be heard for the remaining of the day, when he got a phone call. He picked it up.

"..."

"Hello Dudley."

After the enlightening phone call with his cousin, he made his way to the fireplace where he threw floo powder in, then whisked off to Gringotts.

* And that's part one! Part two coming up soon. I just want to set it up carefully. stubs1101 to answer your question The house can't be found by those with magic. Think of it as a reverse muggle repelling ward. The pilots were able to see it because they were with Harry, who was with them willingly. That is a key point of the warding. Someone with magic can see number 12 if accompanied by a person living there so long as they are not threatened in any way, and as long as the magic person does not mean harm to the people living there. Plus Harry told them the name of the place. But any muggle can walk right up to the door. Lets see part two will be up at the latest 5-28-14. Got a few more details to iron out.


	14. Chapter 14

* I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing.

**Dursley's Sue Part 2**

The Trial

No matter how hard or how many ways they pressed the resident's of the House of Black could not get Harry James Potter to spill what he knew about the Dursley's Suing, or what he was going to do in response. He simply said, "You'll see. Don't worry. It'll be fine." then changed the topic. He never lost his temper, the pilots had to admit to being impressed at this as Duo had pestered and whined and pleaded with Harry for three hours straight. He had simply not paid any attention to what Duo was saying, but paid attention to Duo himself. He had Duo fold laundry with him as he nodded along to the points Duo had about telling, they did dishes, and played card game after card game, he even let Duo sit at a counter and taste test as he continued to try get Harry to give information. When Duo was done, Harry ruffled his bangs, gave a quick kiss to his forehead and whispered, "Thanks for caring, big brother."

The pilots had wanted to ask about what the twins and Bill were doing for Harry, but Charlie had quickly intervened.

"If the Twins and Bill could have told us anything, they would have already. I wouldn't bother them. The Twins would use you as testers for their prank products. And Bill was the one who taught them a lot about pranks and pranking. Its just best to leave it alone."

The five had agreed only when Charlie had brought out a photo album of the Twins dedicated to past pranks. They couldn't even snoop in the workshop even if it wasn't warded (it was) as Harry had guilt-ed them into it.

"The goblins are spending a lot of time trying to reverse engineer the potion you guys came into contact with. If you go in there and get dosed with another, there's no telling how it will react to what was already done to you."

They had even asked Lady Une if she could do anything or find anything out. She couldn't. The Dursley's lawyers had seen to that.

On the day of the trial all resident's of Number 12 Grimmauld Place were ready to go. Harry before letting them out the door made them promise that no matter they won't interfere.

It was quite the somber group that entered the courtroom. The Dursleys already there, Petunia's sense of importance wouldn't have it any way. In her eye's being present first made their case stronger. Her devil sister's spawn would rue the day he had had those freaks of his steal all the money they had been given for his care! She had never been so humiliated in her life! Her only regret was that Vernon and her had to make a deal with one of his lot to make this happen. Why she could remember how this had all came about...

_Buzz._

"_Don't get up Pet. I got it." Vernon said as he passed his wife in the kitchen, who was making their tea, to answer the door. "Yes? How may I help you?" he said as he opened the door to reveal a young woman in a smartly dressed suit. Privately Vernon Dursley looked down upon woman in suits. They were pretending to be something they were not in his opinion. He had no problem with women working, truly. He just thought they should still dress like women, and not like men. If they had earned their position fairly—what were they doing otherwise? To him it look like hiding. His Pet had been going to be a doctor when they met and feel in love. He wouldn't have minded if she continued that path, but her priorities changed when they had Dudley. Petunia had wanted to provide a stable environment for him. She might have later gone to work when he started school, but then that blasted nephew of hers was dropped off on their doorstep. She didn't feel like she could take care of two children and work. These thoughts passed quickly through his mind. Despite what others thought, though he was quick to anger at times, Vernon Dursley was not thick. He wouldn't have all those promotion if he was. That was why even though those goblin things came and took money they should have used on Potter away, the way he and Pet lived didn't change. She was just upset they had come to her door and demanded loudly a check._

"_Its not what you can do for me. But rather what I can do for you. May I come in Mister Dursley?" The woman kept her voice and actions polite, but out of others view pointed a stick at him, that thanks to his nephew he was familiar with. He had no choice, but to lead her inside._

_He and his wife had been forced to sit and listen to a rant, before several spells were cast at them. Before the first one hit. Vernon and Petunia had seen their beloved son, hiding watching from the stairwell, the witch non the wiser to his presence..._

Yes Petunia remembered well, but Vernon remembered better having less emotional attachment to Pet's side of the family. He could think clearer, while she was ensnared by the spells cast easier. He should have done better for his nephew, but he had thought with the compulsions placed on the letter, which that old man had the balls to write about in the letter, to bury himself in work. He well remembered his father, and had not wanted to be like him. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, he had to come home sometime. He couldn't just abandon his wife and son. Even Marge and her dogs were affected by the magic when they came to visit. Thankfully she never remembered what she did when she went back home. He only hoped Harry had a plan, a way to save them. He knew he knew, he had over heard Dudley talking to him on the phone. Only Pet had been ordered to alert the witch should Harry somehow find out. She had thought him too dumb.

This would prove a mistake.

Hermione Weasley was ecstatic as her plan started to fall into place. She watched hidden in a corner as Petunia argued that her two nephews should have been given to her and her husband's care as "Two parents were surely better support for orphans then just one person alone."

When Harry had been called forward to give his statements, she acted. A spell collided with his back and he broke out in a coughing fit. Then also according to her plan he was handed a water bottle, which he drank with out a thought. Before falling into a drugged state. Then just as coached the lawyers Hermione had hired asked a question that would without a doubt get Harry James Potter locked up in a loony bin for the rest of his life. If not get his soul sucked out for exposing the secrets of the wizarding world. After all what sane judge would award a crazy custody of five young children.

"Mister Potter we have heard on good authority from your former guardians that you believe magic is real. Can you tell us why you believe so? And give us examples." As Harry opened his mouth to delivery the nails for his coffin. The door to the courtroom exploded open, and teams of goblins and aurors rushed in. Catching and holding tight to Hermione, as curse breakers went to work freeing the Dursleys from the spells she had cast. One goblin hurried to give Harry an anti-dote to the truth potion he had ingested. She raged as she was dragged away to holding cells to await her own trial.

* and Done! Ahead of schedule even.


End file.
